Spells, Lies and Remorse
by RFK
Summary: The Side of Good make efforts to vanquish Belthazor, once and for all. Set after A Family Affair AU between S5 and S6. CONCLUSION!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: SPELLS, LIES AND REMORSE AUTHOR: RFK SERIES: CHA CODE: All RATING: R  
SUMMARY: The final efforts of the Side of Good to vanquish Belthazor, once and for all. Set after "A Family Affair" - AU between S5 and S6.  
FEEDBACK: - Be my guest. But please, be kind.  
DISCLAIMER: The Charmed Ones, Leo Wyatt, and Cole Turner belong to Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Productions. The McNeills and Marbus, are thankfully, my creations. 

"SPELLS, LIES AND REMORSE" by RFK

CHAPTER ONE

The couple stepped out of the elevator and made their way along the dimly lit corridor. "Could you please explain to me why we just used the elevator, when I could have easily teleported us to your apartment?" Cole grumbled.

"Because teleporting was unnecessary," Olivia replied. "I don't recall any magical emergency popping up, since we left your car."

Cole linked his arm through his girlfriend's. "Yeah, but at least we could have avoided meeting Mrs. Boone in the elevator. God, that woman can be tiresome!" He referred to one of the building's tenant - a forty-something divorcee, who had developed an unrelenting interest in the handsome half-demon.

A wicked smile curved Olivia's mouth. "And miss that deliciously jealous look on her face, when she caught us kissing inside the elevator? Not on your life!"

"I've said it once and I'll say it again - you can really be one hell of a bitch, Olivia." Despite the insult, Cole's voice radiated affection and admiration.

Olivia chuckled. "I know."

The pair finally reached outside Olivia's apartment. She unlocked the door and they entered. After she switched on the light, Olivia asked, "Do you want anything to drink? Coffee, tea . . .?"

"How about you?" Cole finished, as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist.

It took all of Olivia's efforts not to wince at Cole's little pun. But she could not hold her tongue. "You know something, Cole?" she oozed in her most sexy voice.

"What?"

"Sometimes, it amazes me that I love you so much." She gave his nose a light peck. "Despite your tendency for bad jokes and puns."

Cole's mouth hung open in astonishment. "Wha . . . wait a minute! Are you saying that I have a bad sense of humor?"

Olivia slid her arms around the half-demon's neck. "Well, it's not so bad . . . when you're insulting someone." She leaned forward and allowed her tongue to flicker across his left earlobe. "But never mind that. Didn't you say something about wanting me?"

"I don't know if I'm in the mood right now," Cole replied peevishly.

"Ooooo! Poor baby!" Olivia's teeth captured Cole's bottom lip and gently tugged it. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

A heartfelt sigh left Cole's mouth. "Well . . . I don't know."

Before Cole could comment any further, Olivia hungrily covered his mouth with hers for a passionate kiss. Which deepened even further, as she delicately brushed her tongue against his.

Once they paused for air, Cole added between heavy breathing, "I guess I'm not mad, any longer."

"Hmmm," Olivia flicked her tongue across the edge of his mouth. "That's good to know. Want to continue this in the bedroom?"

Cole responded with a hard kiss. "Why not?" Then he beamed the pair of them out of the living room.

----------------

Her legs wrapped around Cole's waist, Olivia shuddered, as he gave one final thrust and sent her over the edge with mindless pleasure. Breathing heavily, the half-demon collapsed on top of her. He remained there for a few seconds, before he planted a light kiss on her lips and rolled off her body. As always, Olivia found herself feeling strangely bereft.

"Oh God!" Cole murmured between breaths.

Slightly breathless herself, Olivia nodded. "I know." Then she turned on her left to face him. "Feeling hungry?"

"Are you kidding?" Cole replied. "I can barely move. Let's just stay in bed." Then he drew Olivia into his arms, and she placed her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly. There was nothing better in the world than post-coital snuggling. Well, except for sex. "By the way," he added, "I was wondering if you'll be available for lunch, tomorrow. Ever since that DiMatteo trial began, we've barely been able to spend any time together for lunch."

A low moan escaped from Olivia's lips, as Cole planted a kiss on the side of her neck. "I'm sorry Cole, but I have to say no. The jury went into deliberation yesterday. Darryl and I have to remain available, until they reach a decision."

"Oh. Great." Cole's voice expressed his disappointment.

Olivia quickly added, "Of course there's a good chance that they might reach a verdict, tomorrow. It's really an open-and-shut case."

Cole sighed. "Well, I guess I better cancel my reservations at Le Charm." Olivia winced. The half-demon had just named one of her favorite local bistros. "So, uh . . . how is Margolin holding up? He must be relieved that the trial will soon be over."

Olivia turned her head to stare at Cole. "Well, this is a first! Since when have you ever been concerned about Paul? You haven't mentioned his name since the trial began."

"We ran into each other at the courthouse yesterday," Cole explained. He laid on his back - much to Olivia's disappointment. "I said hello and he pretended that I didn't exist."

Sighing, Olivia sat up. "I don't find it surprising. I haven't spoken much to him, myself. Except in regard to the trial. In fact, I haven't had a personal conversation with Paul since Bruce and Barbara's wedding, over three months ago."

"Good." Olivia frowned at Cole, as he quickly assumed a more sympathetic expression. "I mean . . . that's too bad. Rejection can be pretty hard to deal with. Something we both know from personal experience."

Olivia laid her body upon Cole's. He slid an arm around her waist. "Poor Paul. I just wish he would get over it, soon. It would make me feel a hell of a lot better."

"And me," Cole added.

---------------

DRUID SPELLS OF THE AGES. Paul Margolin heaved a sigh, as he thumbed through the book for a spell that he felt could help him.

Ever since his whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, had informed him of a premonition received by a colleague about Belthazor, the New York-born witch had become engrossed in special project. Namely to convince a certain red-haired witch that her half-demon boyfriend will end up being a great danger to the supernatural world.

Since the beginning of the project sanctioned by Leo, Paul had checked books from the local library and used bookstores in the Bay Area. What he needed was a spell to turn Olivia against Belthazor. He had considered one that would give him the power of telepathic manipulation. Unfortunately, the redhead had grown up with two telepaths in her family's household, and had a third telepath, as her best friend. Which meant that Olivia had been trained to detect and block telepathic incursion into her mind. Granted, she could still be caught offguard, but Paul did not want to take the chance.

He continued his search through the book. Finally, he came upon a spell that proved promising. One that would include a potion, as well. Paul read the spell's instructions. Hmmm. It seemed more than promising. Perhaps he should copy it into his Book of Shadows. But first, he needed to get hold of some Agrimony.

-----------------

The bell above Ostera's door tinkled. Engulfed in helping fellow shop assistant, Maddy Oser fill one of the shelves with stock, Paige did not see who had entered. Especially since she stood on a ladder, several feet above the floor.

"Okay Maddy," she said. "Hand me that last bottle of Chamomille." She held out her hand. Seconds passed before Maddy shoved the bottle requested into her hand. "Okay, that's it." Paige descended the ladder. "I guess we can put the rest of the stock in the storeroom in the back." Upon reaching the floor, Paige turned and found a grinning Harry McNeill standing next to the ladder. "Oh. Harry. Uh . . ."

The redhead's grin stretched wider. "And good afternoon to you, Miss Matthews." He paused. "Aren't you going to thank me for my help?"

Paige glanced to her left. Maddy stood near a half-empty box of herbs with a slight smirk on her face. "Yeah," Paige coolly replied. "Thanks for the help." She brushed past the male witch and headed toward the counter in the front. "What are you doing here, Harry? You need something?"

Harry fell beside her and cocked his head in a manner that strongly reminded Paige of his father. "Just you."

"What?" Did he just proposition her?

Looking slightly embarrassed, Harry shook his head. "Sorry. That came out wrong. I meant . . . uh, well I was wondering if you're free Friday night. For a date. There is this new play at the XXXXX Theater. And I thought we could later have dinner at the Golden Horn." He paused, while an open-mouthed Paige stared at him. "Unless, you prefer some place less stodgy like P3."

As she slowly recovered from the proposition, Paige finally managed to speak. "Huh? Oh, uh . . . I . . . I guess the Golden Horn is fine." She paused. "Never been there."

Elation lit up Harry's green eyes. "So that means you're available, Friday?"

"Sure!" The word shot out of Paige's mouth before she could stop herself. God! What had she just done?

"Great! I'll pick you up around six-thirty." Smiling, Harry bid Maddy good-bye and nearly skipped out of the shop.

The younger witch faced Paige, wearing a cryptic smile. "Wow! A date with Harry McNeill! Lucky girl!"

Paige managed a wan smile. Inwardly, she wondered how long her luck would last. Granted, Harry was a very attractive man and one of San Francisco's most eligible bachelors. But he also happened to be a notorious ladies' man. And a man who came from a family regarded in a lukewarm manner by hers. She sighed. Friday night might proved to be very interesting.

-----------------------

An oath left Phoebe's mouth, as she rummaged through her closet for a missing shoe. The closet resembled a junkyard, thanks to her lazy housekeeping habits. Piper had always chided her for using the closet as some kind of trash receptacle. And now it looked as if her older sister had been proven right. All because she could not find that damn shoe.

Her fingers finally touched what felt like a box. Phoebe gripped the edges and dragged it out of the closet. Various knickknacks and clothing filled the box. She stuck her hand into the box and removed a powder blue, V-neck sweater. A man's sweater. One that had belonged to Cole.

Phoebe's heartbeat increased slightly, as memories of her former husband wearing the sweater, flashed in her mind. Then other images followed. Images that had nothing to do with the sweater . . . and everything with Cole.

--------------------------- 

Seer: Don't be afraid. (He spins around. The Seer walks in.) Cole: Who are you? Where am I? Seer: Back in your once and future life... Belthazor. Cole: Belthazor? (The Seer moves closer.) Seer. Seer: Even now I can see the void where your demon half used to exist. It craves to be complete again. Cole: How'd you know I was still alive? Seer: I had a vision. One where you and I do great things together. Cole: I don't work with evil anymore. Seer: You might reconsider if you hope to save your precious witch. Only you and I can help to beat the Source. Cole: I'm listening. Seer: If you take in the Hollow, you can absorb the Source's power when he attacks. Once powerless, they can vanquish him. (She picks up the Hollow box.) Cole: And what happens to me after? Seer: The witches and I will banish the Hollow back to its crypt. You will return to normal. Cole: How do I know this isn't one of The Source's tricks? Or one of yours for that matter. Seer: The Source has been corrupted by the Hollow. And is going to destroy us all. He cannot be allowed to continue with this path of madness. Cole: If I do this, what do you see then? Seer: A future for both sides.

---------------------

Scene: Underworld. A dark cave. Cole walks in, topless, holding a sword. He looks around. He sees the Source across the room, chanting with his back turned. Cole creeps towards him and is about to swing the sword. The Source: Wait. (The Source faces Cole and lifts off his hood. It's Cole.) Cole/The Source: You don't really wanna kill me do you? Cole: But how... (Cole/The Source hits Cole and he lands on the ground. The sword flies up to Cole/The Source.) Cole/The Source: We're one now. I'm reborn, within you. Cole: I'll fight it. I'll kill us both if I have to. I won't let you hurt Phoebe. Cole/The Source: You won't have a choice. (He stabs Cole and he screams.)

---------------

Cole: How did I get here? Seer: The Source's magic brought you. I see you accepting that very soon. (Cole goes over and grabs her around the neck.) Cole: You never told me I would become the Source if I help vanquish him! Seer: Don't be naive. I told you of my vision. Of you and I doing great things together, this is just the beginning. (He falls to his knees.) You cannot change your fate. As you can see the evil within you wont allow it. Cole: I'll fight it, I'll kill it. I'll find a way.

--------------

Cole: I just got back. Phoebe: From where? Cole: I had to, uh, get out of the house for a while, you know. Phoebe: No, I don't know. Do we need to talk? Cole: Phoebe, I... Ahh! (He holds his head.) Damn it! Phoebe: What's the matter? (She touches him but he pulls away.) Cole: Uh, nothing. It's just a migraine, I gotta go. Phoebe: Cole, where are you... (He walks away.) Cole

---------------------

Seer: Holy matrimony will be the worst possible thing that could happen. It'll keep you from ever reigning as the Source. Cole: That can't be right. Seer: It's what I foresee. Unless of course you cancel the wedding. Cole: I can't. I need Phoebe. Seer: Yes, I can see that too. Cole: We've been through this. Cole's love for Phoebe still exists within me. I can't overcome it. If I'm to regain what I've lost it has to be with Phoebe, marrying her. Seer: Even if it means losing your son? Cole: A son? You saw a son in my future? Seer: More than a son. You and Phoebe Halliwell will produce the most powerful child the magical world has ever seen. Cole: That's my boy. Seer: No, he won't be your boy, he'll be theirs. On the side of good. Unless you marry the witch in a dark way.

--------------------

Seer: Why would you save Paige after everything you do to destroy her? Cole: They would've found a way to save her anyway. This way I get the credit. Seer: Did you do it for credit? Or love? I supposed there's some things even the Source can't defeat. Cole: Careful. Seer: I am, but are you? We have worked too hard to let a nugget of humanity destroy a legacy of evil. Cole: Paige has no memory. She's not a threat to us anymore. Seer: I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about Cole. His is the one threat neither one of us can control. He saved Paige not you.

---------------

Cole: How much longer? Wizard: Give me a break, will you, this is tricky stuff. It'd be a lot easier if I could do this in friendlier confines. Cole: There are no friendly confines, not anymore. This had better work or you'll be joining the rest of your kind and not in the way you hoped for. Wizard: Little tip. Pressure's not the best motivating technique. If you wanna lose the Source's powers, don't rush me. Cole: Fine, but just so we're clear, once you get the Source's powers I never hear from you again. Wizard: Understood. Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you so willing to do this? (He places some lit candles on the floor.) Cole: I lost someone I love and I want her back. That's all you need to know. Wizard: Love? The Source can love. Cole: Just keep working. Wizard: I'm done. Now, if the spell's going to work, blood needs to spill. (He picks up a dagger and Cole holds out his arm. He cuts Cole's arm.) Now me. (He cuts his own. Smoke starts to rise from the Grimoir.) "Holus into exitus omne. Holus into exitus omne. Holus into exitus omne! Holus into exitus omne." (The both rise into the air and they start to glow. The wizard extends his arm and starts to pull the Source out of Cole. The Seer and Phoebe appear.) Seer: Save him. For your son. (Phoebe throws fire and vanquishes the wizard. Cole falls to the floor and Phoebe rushes over to him.)

--------------------

Cole: (to Phoebe) I'm sorry, it's, it's for the best. Phoebe: I know it is. (She walks over to Cole and the fireball disappears. Phoebe kisses him.) Piper: Phoebe? (Phoebe moves away from Cole.) Phoebe: I'm sorry too. (She places the crystal in its place and the trap is activated.) Cole: Phoebe, no. No! Phoebe: I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry. Piper: "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..." (Fire appears near Cole's feet.) Phoebe: "Ashford, Helen, Laura and Grace..." Cole: I will always love you. Paige: "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us." Phoebe: "Vanquish this evil..." Piper, Phoebe, Paige: "From time and space." (They vanquish Cole and it makes a huge explosion, making the windows smash. Phoebe walks to the middle of the room and cries.)

----------------------------------

The visions ceased as quickly as they had began. Phoebe fell back on her rear with a gasp. "Oh my God," she murmured. "Oh my God! What have we done? What I've done?" Shame and disbelief mingled within her, as she continued to stare at the sweater.

END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Chapter 2

"SPELLS, LIES AND REMORSE" by RFK

CHAPTER TWO

"I'm home!" Paige's voice carried into the kitchen.

Piper wiped her hands on the apron she wore and headed for the living room. There, she found her youngest sister plopping down on the sofa. Wearing a very odd smile. "Have a nice day?" she greeted. The smile remained stamped on Paige's face. Piper frowned. "What's with the smile? You look like the Cheshire Cat from ALICE IN WONDERLAND."

Paige's dark eyes widened. "Huh?"

"The smile, Paige." Piper's voice radiated suspicion. "What's the news?"

A brief pause followed, before Paige finally answered in that annoying sing-song voice of hers. "Oh . . . nothing. I have a date for Friday night, that's all."

"A date?" The news did not strike Piper as worthy of the odd smile on Paige's lips. "That's it? What is it? You've finally found your perfect man?"

Again, Paige paused dramatically. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call him perfect. In fact, far from it."

"Paige!"

The younger woman added, "Oh, okay! I had a visitor at work, today. Harry McNeill. He asked me for a date on Friday night."

Stunned by the news, Piper could only stare at her baby sister. Why would the scion of an old and wealthy San Franciscan family be interested in Paige? She had nothing in common with the numerous other women Harry McNeill has dated. And the only thing Paige had in common with Olivia's younger brother was witchcraft. Even more disturbing to Piper was the fact that she found the idea of the two younger witches on a date a bit . . . threatening. "You have a date with Harry?" Piper asked.

Dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Yeah. Do you . . .? Are you okay, Piper? You seemed . . . I don't know, upset by the news."

"Upset?" Piper realized that her tone had raised a notch. She took a deep breath and smiled happily. "Why should I be upset? I think it's great!"

Paige continued to stare at the older woman. "Ye-ee-eah. Okay." Then she looked away. "Anyway, he's taking me to a play, then dinner at the Golden Horn. God! I never thought I would step foot in that place." Her eyes returned to Piper. "Why is it that we've never been there?"

"Too expensive," Piper quickly replied. She sat down in a nearby chair, tonight's dinner forgotten.

"But . . . Mrs. McNeill and Bruce had made sure that we would get a discount - just in case we ever decided to go there. Why haven't we . . .?"

Weary of further discussions about the McNeills, Piper shot to her feet. "You know what, Paige? I just remembered that I have to finish dinner. Can we save this until . . .?" She broke off at the sight of Phoebe descending the staircase. And wearing an oddly desolate expression. "Phoebe?" Piper frowned at the middle sister. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm not," Phoebe replied in a strangled voice. "I . . . oh my God!"

Piper rushed forward to her sister's side and guided the latter to an empty chair. "What's wrong, honey?" She noticed the blue sweater clutched in Phoebe's hands. "What's that?"

Phoebe took a deep breath. "Cole's sweater. I found it . . ."

"Oh God! You had a premonition about him," Piper quickly surmised. "What is it? Is he going to hurt someone? Hurt us?"

Paige protested, "Why do you always assume that Cole is going to do something wrong?"

"Nine months ago, you would have assumed the same," Piper acidly shot back. "Of course, that was before you saw . . . the light."

"Hey!"

Phoebe finally spoke. "I saw it too, Piper." She seemed distant. Horrified over something.

Frowning, Piper demanded, "Saw what? Pheebs?"

"Cole. I saw what he had went through with the Source." Phoebe paused. "And us."

A deep suspicion niggled at the back of Piper's mind. "Wait a minute," she began. "You're not saying that . . .?"

"Paige and the McNeills were right, Piper. About Cole. The Source . . ." Phoebe took another deep breath. "He had taken possession of Cole's body. After we had killed him that first time."

Piper felt a growing resentment within her chest. "Cole had no one to blame but himself!" she retorted. "He was the one who made that deal with the Seer. And he was the one who tried to kill . . ."

Phoebe interrupted. "It was the Source, Piper! The old Source. He took over Cole's body, making him suffer for three months! He was the one who tried to kill Paige! And he would have succeeded if Cole hadn't stopped him! Just like Darryl had managed to stop Dako from her. Remember? And it was the old Source who killed that innocent! And we were the ones who killed Cole . . . who was only an innocent victim of the Source! We killed an innocent, Piper!"

It was the last straw. At least for Piper. The last thing she wanted to hear was that she had killed an innocent. Especially one who happened to be a notorious half-demon. "No!" she cried. "Don't you dare stand there, Phoebe, and tell me that I'm a murderer! Cole was never an innocent! Remember Ed Miller?"

Blue lights appeared and Leo orbed into the living room. "Hey! Is dinner ready?"

Piper and her sisters barely acknowledged his presence. Paige responded to Piper's last question. "Oh c'mon Piper! Are we any better? After what we had done?"

"We had vanquished a murderous bastard! A demon! And right now, I wish to God that he had stayed dead, like he was supposed to!"

Phoebe stared at the older woman in horror. "Piper! My God! Why do you hate him so much? Even after what Paige and I had seen, why do you still refuse to accept the truth?"

Anger overwhelmed the oldest Charmed One. "Enough! I've heard enough! If you want to crawl back to that son-of-a-bitch, fine! Be my guest! But I'll be damned if I'll ever apologize to him!" On that note, Piper turned her back on her family and rushed upstairs, forgetting the dinner she had been preparing.

---------------

Several minutes later, Leo orbed into the middle of Paul's apartment. He found the witch sitting on the sofa, scribbling notes from a book. Paul glanced up and greeted the whitelighter. "Leo! What brings you here?"

"I . . . uh . . ." Leo found himself unable to speak, let alone describe the quarrel he had witnessed between Piper and her sisters. Or the flood of tears released by his wife in the privacy of their bedroom. "I was just wondering how our project is coming along."

Paul's expression hardened. "Has something happened?"

"No," the whitelighter quickly replied. "I mean . . . uh, the Elders are . . . you know, growing more concerned. About Cole."

The witch's stare remained frozen. "Why? Has there been a new development in the Underworld?"

"Huh?" Leo blinked. "Uh . . ."

"Okay Leo, what's wrong?"

The question reminded Leo of the old days - when he used to visit Olivia whenever he felt troubled. With his relationship with the redhead strained lately, Leo has been at a loss for the past nine months. Strange that he had never considered Paul as a substitute . . . until now.

Paul continued, "Leo? Are you . . .?"

"It's about Cole," the whitelighter admitted. "About his time as the Source." Then he revealed the quarrel that had flared within the Halliwell household. And Phoebe's recent vision.

"Do you think her vision was genuine?" Paul asked.

Leo hesitated, unsure on how to answer. He finally admitted his true feelings. "I don't know. My first instinct was that Cole had somehow arranged it. And that he had also arranged that vision for Cecile Dubois and Paige, last December. But the more I think about it, the more I'm beginning to suspect that maybe Cole had been possessed."

Wariness flickered in Paul's brown eyes. "Does that mean you don't want to go through with . . . our project?"

Memories of the Elder's warning whirled in Leo's brain. "No," he replied shortly. "No, the . . . project goes on. This isn't about the past, Paul. But about the future. Our future. And we have to prevent Cole from endangering it."

Paul relaxed into a thin smile. "Well then, I believe I've found a solution to our problems." His smile disappeared. "Are you sure about Olivia being the one to kill Belthazor?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah. Cecile had a premonition about it." He failed to add that the premonition had appeared when the Vodoun priestess had first met Paul. "I hate to say it, but Cecile's talent for premonition is even stronger than Phoebe's."

"In that case, I've found the perfect spell - along with a potion - to use on Olivia. But I need one last ingredient. And it has to come from Cole. Blood, hair or some kind of skin fragment. Something with his DNA."

Leo hesitated. Then he told Paul about the Belthazor vanquishing potion that the sisters had created nearly three years ago. And the piece of flesh that Piper had extracted. Some of that flesh still existed inside the Halliwells' refrigerator. "Maybe I could get a slice . . ."

"It won't work," Paul said, shaking his head. "Don't forget that Belthazor's DNA has changed since coming back from the dead. I need something recent."

Leo protested, "But to do that we would have to get something from his apa . . . uh, penthouse."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Forget that."

"Or his office."

Both whitelighter and witch paused. And stared at each other with dawning realization. Paul glanced at his watch. "It's six thirty-eight. Think he's left work, by now?"

With a shrug, Leo replied, "There's only one way to find out." He stared at the other man.

----------------- 

The jury foreman stood up, all eyes focused upon her. "On the first count, we find the defendant . . . guilty." Triumphant cries, mingled with a few moans filled the courtroom. Olivia and Darryl acknowledged the verdict with satisfied nods. "And on the second count," the foreman continued, "we find the defendant . . . guilty. On the third count - guilty."

Pandemonium struck the courtroom. From the corner of her eye, Olivia saw a few reporters scurry outside. Television cameramen vied with each other to get shots of the stunned defendant. The jury remained in their seats - some looking impassive, some conversing with fellow jurors and one or two trying to avoid staring at the defendant.

The judge slammed his mallet and ordered the courtroom to be quiet. Once the silence had settled, he ordered the defendant to stand up. "Michael Alfredo DiMatteo, the jury has found you guilty of the first-degree murder of Sophia DiMatteo Hansen, guilty of the first-degree murder of Richard Hansen and guilty of obstruction of justice. This court will reconvene next Wednesday, on August 19, 2003, for your sentence. Court is dismissed." After he disappeared into his chamber, voice erupted all over the courtroom.

Darryl shook the prosecutor's hand. "Congratulations," he said. "Did a good job."

A polite smile tugged Paul's lips. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without your help." His eyes slid toward Olivia. "Both of you."

"But you were the one who put it all together," Olivia said. "Especially since you had to take over for someone else. Darryl is right." She gave the prosecutor a warm smile.

Paul's face turned slightly pink, as his eyes slid away. "Um, I was wondering if you two would . . . well," he refocused his gaze upon the two police officers, "uh, would like to celebrate. Our victory. Um, at a restaurant. I thought lunch at the Brewery would be nice."

Both Olivia and Darryl exchanged a brief look, before the latter replied, "I guess the squad can spare us for an hour or two. Olivia?"

The redhead nodded. "Sounds like a nice idea."

A smile lit up Paul's handsome face. "Great! I'll meet you at the restaurant within a half hour. I have . . . the 'press' to deal with." He glanced uneasily at the crowd of reporters gathered outside the courtroom. "Until then, I . . ."

A cell phone rang. The two men stared at Olivia, who realized that she had forgotten to turn off her phone. "Oooops!" she said with a mild grimace. "Excuse me. She removed her phone from her purse and answered it. "Hello?"

Olivia, it's me," a familiar voice greeted softly. "Cole."

A warm flush spread over Olivia's chest. "Cole," she replied. From the corner of her eye, she saw Paul stiffened. "It's a good thing you had called now. A few minutes earlier and I would have been in trouble with the judge."

"So, the court is in recess?" he asked.

"Actually, the trial is over." Olivia paused. "In our favor."

Cole warmly congratulated her. "Now that the trial is over, I guess that means you should be free for lunch. Like today?"

Olivia hesitated. She hated to give Cole the bad news. "Uh . . . not quite."

"What do you mean?"

Another pause followed, before Olivia told him. "Paul has invited Darryl and me out to lunch."

"Paul?" Cole's voice expressed surprise and disappointment. "As in our favorite ADA?" Now, he sounded chilly.

Olivia sighed, as she turned away from Darryl and Paul. "We're celebrating the verdict, Cole," she murmured. "And it'll be the three of us. Not two."

"Don't worry Olivia," Cole shot back. "I do recall you mentioning Darryl." An uncomfortable pause followed before he added in a begrudging voice, "Well say hi to Darryl for me." He paused again. "And give my congratulations to Margolin."

Feeling slightly guilty at disappointing him, Olivia added, "Tell you what. I'll make us a nice dinner, tonight. For our own private celebration."

Once more, Cole paused before he answered. "Okay. I guess dinner would be nice. What are you making?"

"It's a surprise," Olivia replied. Relief flooded her body. "I'll see you tonight . . . around seven?"

Cole murmured, "Seven sounds fine. I'll be seeing you." He hung up without saying good-bye. And Olivia wondered if she would find herself facing a moody demon, tonight.

---------------------- 

The moment he had hung up the telephone, Cole found himself wondering if he had made a mistake. Had he allowed his jealousy to get the best of him? And what was he jealous about? Olivia spending one lousy lunch with Paul Margolin? A man she had no romantic interest in?

Cole leaned back against his chair and sighed. Then a low chuckle rose from his throat. The half-demon realized that he might have suffered a minor, yet serious bout of paranoia and insecurity. Especially since Olivia had been spending plenty of time with Margolin on the DiMatteo case, since late June. Time with both the ADA and Darryl Morris. And Olivia had mentioned that Darryl would be joining them. Right?

The telephone rang, jarring Cole out of his thoughts. Wishing that his assistant were around to screen his calls, the half-demon reluctantly answered. "Cole Turner speaking," he said. "May I help you?"

A familiar voice breathlessly replied, "Cole?"

He blinked. "Phoebe? Is that you?"

"Yeah . . . it's me," his ex-wife reluctantly replied. "I, uh . . . can we see each other? Alone?"

Cole frowned. Why would Phoebe want to see him? Had she received some kind of premonition involving him? When Cole asked her, she answered, "Well . . . sort of. Could I see you, today?"

"Uh . . ." Cole hesitated, as he tried to absorb this phone call into his belief system. "Well, I'm free for lunch. Why don't I meet you at the Aqua restaurant, in an hour from now?"

Phoebe's voice gushed, "I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye," Cole murmured. By the time the word came out of his mouth, Phoebe had hung up. He continued to stare at the receiver, wondering why his former wife wanted to see him.

---------------

Paul glanced at his watch. He had another thirty-eight minutes before meeting Olivia and Darryl for lunch. It was time to put the finishing touches to the potion.

He locked the door to his office and removed a small jar filled with purple liquid. He placed the jar on the floor and straightened up his body, allowing his muscles to tighten. The image of a blue flame appeared in his mind. He raised his right hand and declared, "I cast this circle to protect me from all negative energies that may come to do me harm. I draw this circle only the energies that are right for me and the most correct for my work." In Paul's mind, the blue flame became a circle that surrounded both him and the jar. "I create sacred space. So mote it be."

Now that his circle had been created, Paul began the spell. "From wariness to suspicion to paranoia and dislike. I call upon the power of the elk, guardians of the Water and the West, to direct these emotions to the consumer of this elixir and have said being to express them to the demon, Belthazor. So mote it be."

A blue flame shot up from the mixture in a brief second, before Paul deemed it safe to cover the jar. He picked it up and took a deep breath. Now all he had to do was feed it to Olivia.

END Of CHAPTER 2 


	3. Chapter 3

"SPELLS, LIES AND REMORSE" by RFK

CHAPTER THREE

In San Franciso's Financial District, Cole sat in a booth next to his former wife, inside the seafood restaurant, Aqua. The pair sat in silence, as their focused upon every detail inside, except each other. Once Cole found the courage to return his gaze upon Phoebe, he noticed something different about her.

"Your hair!" he exclaimed with a slight frown. "You got it cut!" Cole continued to stare at Phoebe's dark-brown hair that fitted her skull like a cap. "When . . .?"

Phoebe's hand flew to her hair. "You like it?" she asked nervously. "I got it cut about an hour ago."

Cole smiled. "Yeah. It's nice. Reminds me of the Italian haircut." When Phoebe responded with a confused frown, he added, "Uh, it was a popular hairstyle for women, back in the Fifties."

"Oh." Phoebe nodded. Then she and Cole fell silent . . . again. For the half-demon, the lack of noise seemed to stretch for eternity. Finally, Phoebe added, "Look Cole, the reason I wanted to see you . . ."

A waiter appeared to take their orders. Cole requested a martini - a Gibson - and a dish called Foie Gras Ravioli. Phoebe ordered iced tea and White Gazpacho. Once the waiter left, Cole asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

Phoebe heaved a long sigh. "Something happened to me a few days ago. Actually, it happened two days ago. I . . ." She paused and glanced away.

Cole frowned. Something had obviously rattled Phoebe. To the extent that she was displaying an openness toward him that he had not witnessed in over a year. "Okay Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"I found your blue sweater," the Charmed One finally blurted. "In my closet, at home."

Now, Cole really felt confused. "Blue sweater?"

Phoebe continued, "Your old powder blue, V-neck sweater. I guess . . . you must have left it behind."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "O-kay. What about my sweater?"

"When I found it, I . . ." Phoebe hesitated. "I had a vision. Well actually, several visions."

"Premonitions?"

Phoebe lowered her eyes, as if she was ashamed to meet his. "No. Visions of the past. Your past. When you were the Source."

A cold wave washed over Cole. "Oh." Now he wished that he had never accepted Phoebe's lunch invitation. "What about these . . . visions?" he asked in a chilly voice.

"Please Cole, it's not what you think," Phoebe begged. "I saw . . ." She broke of, as the waiter returned with their drinks. Then, "I saw how you had become the Source. How the Seer had convinced you to use the Hollow. I saw how the Source took over your body, after we had vanquished him in our attic. I saw everything, Cole. Including how you had struggled against his control for so long."

Cole finally understood. Phoebe had apparently experienced the same or similar visions that Paige and Cecile had witnessed last December. A part of him - a small part - resented that all of his arguments from the past year could not convince Phoebe that he had never meant to become the Source. He also resented that it took a vision - 'her' vision - to finally convince her. But at least Phoebe finally knew the truth.

"Well," Cole began with a sigh, "better late than never." A mirthless chuckle rose from his throat.

Phoebe gently covered his hand with one of hers. "Oh Cole! I'm so sorry! All that time we had wasted! I guess . . . I guess we can't go back to the way things used to be between us." Her dark eyes pleaded with him.

Images of Olivia popped into Cole's mind. No, he and Phoebe would never be able to recapture their past. And quite frankly, he had no desire to do so. He liked his life, right now. And he was in love with Olivia. More than he had realized. "No, I guess not," he finally murmured. With his free hand, he covered Phoebe's. "But we can try something new . . . like being friends."

A rueful smile graced Phoebe's lips. "That sounds nice. I guess." Cole returned her smile.

-------------

The San Francisco Brewery Company had become one of Paul's favorite restaurants, since moving to the Bay Area over four months ago. He usually enjoyed the restaurant's warm atmosphere and delicious food. But not today, thanks to his present emotional state.

Paul glanced at his two companions in mild frustration. He had invited the pair with the sole purpose of feeding his potion to Olivia. Unfortunately, the opportunity to slip the potion into her drink had yet to materialize. And his lunch hour was almost over.

"With this trial almost over," Darryl Morris commented, "hopefully Olivia and I can get back to the Kostopulos case."

Olivia smiled. "What's the matter, Darryl? Itching to get back on the street? And I thought I was an action junkie."

"Don't confuse me with you, Livy, the police lieutenant retorted. "I simply want to get this Kostopulos case over with."

"C'mon Darryl! We've just received it, the day before yesterday! Besides," Olivia paused, "Scott, Carlotta and Marcus have already started on the case."

Paul frowned. "Kosta . . . Kos . . . Uh, who are you talking about?"

Olivia faced the ADA. "Stefan Kostopulos. He owns an antiquity shop on Kearny. Or he used to, until someone slit his throat, while burgling the place, two days ago. Darryl had assigned the other members of our squad to investigate - Scott Yi, Carlotta Trujillo and Marcus Anderson."

"What was taken?" Paul asked.

Morris replied, "A little over $2,400 in cash. Probably some two-bit perp had robbed the place. Guys like that are usually careless."

"Hmph." The grunt came out of Olivia's mouth, before she reached for her glass of iced tea.

The police lieutenant frowned at his red-haired partner. "Please don't tell me there's more to this case."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Scott told me that he found it odd that only the money was taken. Especially since there were so many valuable antiquities inside the shop. And why burgle the place in the middle of the afternoon?"

Morris sighed. "You know Olivia, you have a talent for making a mountain out of the smallest molehill. Had it ever occurred to you that the guy didn't have time to grab anything else, beside the money from the cash register?"

"Again, why rob the place in the middle of the afternoon, when it would have been more convenient to do the deed, late at night?"

In a gesture of surrender, Morris raised a hand. "Okay, you've got a point. But I still think that this was nothing more than a simple robbery."

"Really?" One of Olivia's red brows quirked upward. "So why did you order Carlotta and Scott to check the shop's inventory for any missing items?"

Before Morris could reply, his cell phone rang. He removed it from his jacket pocket and answered. "Hello? Oh, Sheila. Just a minute." Turning to Paul and Olivia, he said, "You mind if I take this call in private?" The two witches nodded and Morris left the table.

Paul smiled at the red-haired woman. She smiled back. Yet, he noticed that Olivia seemed slightly uncomfortable in his presence. Showing fake concern, Paul frowned slightly. "Is something wrong? You seem tense."

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same," Olivia replied. "Both Darryl and I had noticed that . . . well, you've been a little tense yourself, these past few days."

Paul's body nearly jerked out of his seat. He had no idea that his anxiety over Leo's project had been so obvious. "Really?" He chuckled nervously. "I didn't realize that I've been . . . uh, tense. I guess I've been a little anxious ever since the case went to the jury." He sighed loudly. "In fact, I still feel nervous."

Olivia gazed at him with sympathetic eyes. "Worried about the sentencing?"

"Well . . ." How in the hell was he going to find the opportunity to slip the damn potion? Paul eyed Olivia's glass of tea. If only he had the power of telekinesis.

Then to his surprise, Olivia stood up. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I have this sudden need for a trip to the Ladies Room. Excuse me." She flashed an apologetic smile and left the table.

Stunned by this sudden development, Paul stared at Olivia's retreating back. He could not believe his luck. Alone at last! With the two partners away from the table, he finally had the perfect opportunity to slip the potion in Olivia's drink.

Paul quickly glanced around to make sure that no one was watching. Then he surreptiously removed the small jar from his jacket pocket and unscrewed the top. After another glance, he quickly poured the jar's contents into Olivia's iced tea. He gave the tea a quick stir with a spoon and slipped the empty jar back into his pocket. At that moment, Darryl Morris reappeared.

"Everything okay?" Paul asked, aware of the increase in his heartbeat. 

Morris stared at the attorney for what seemed like a long moment. "Yeah. It was Sheila. She only wanted to remind me to pick up a few things from the store. Uh, where's Olivia?"

"Ladies room." Paul smiled at the police inspector. "So . . . how about some dessert?"

-------------- 

Upon her return to the precinct, Olivia found herself struggling to stay away. Which struck her as unusual, since lunches rarely had an effect upon her. And today's lunch had been light - Quiche Lorraine, salad and iced tea. Too light to make her feel this groggy.

The telephone rang. Olivia picked up the receiver and answered. "Investigations. Inspector McNeill speaking."

"Olivia?" a familiar voice said. "It's me, Paul. How are you feeling?"

How was she . . .? Olivia frowned. Why would Paul ask her that question? "I'm fine," she lied. "Why do you ask?"

A long pause followed before Paul finally answered, "Well, you had seemed a little tired at the restaurant. I just . . . well, I wondered if you were feeling okay."

Realizing that the other witch had her best interest at heart, Olivia decided to dispense with her lie. "To be honest, I'm feeling a little tired. It couldn't have been the lunch. It was rather light."

"Maybe you should see a doctor," Paul suggested. "You could be coming down with something. Or maybe you should simply go home. Get some rest."

Paul's second suggestion seemed acceptable. Olivia informed him that she would take the rest of the day off and go home. Paul offered to give her a lift to her apartment, but she rejected the offer. "It'll only take me twenty minutes or less. I should have no problem."

"If you say so," Paul replied in a reluctant voice. "Take care of yourself. Okay? And call me . . . if you need any help."

Olivia frowned. Why did he seem so suddenly attentive, today? She replied, "Thank Paul. Maybe I will. I'll see you." And she promptly hung up.

Within less than thirty minutes, a still groggy Olivia arrived at her apartment. She dumped her belongings on the sofa and immediately headed for her bedroom. After changing into a blue T-shirt and sweat pants, Olivia laid down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

----------

Cole drove his black Porshe into the building's underground parking lot and proceeded toward his space. He turned off the engine . . . and remained seated behind the wheel - deep in contemplation.

Today's lunch with Phoebe replayed in his mind for the umpteenth time, this afternoon. He still could not believe that after fifteen months of estrangement, they had finally come to some closure over the whole ugly matter regarding the Source. No more uncomfortable moments or resentful glances, whenever they found themselves in the same room. No more of Phoebe's fearful or hate-filled glances. Granted, they could never return to what they had shared, but at least they had finally found peace in the form of friendship.

After heaving a sigh, Cole grabbed his suitcase and climbed out of the car. He glanced around for any bystanders. When none seemed to be in sight, he beamed out of the parking garage and into his penthouse. The clock on the wall read six thirty-five. Olivia should be home by now. Impatient to tell her about today's lunch with Phoebe, Cole dumped his suitcase on the sofa and beamed into the hallway, outside Olivia's apartment.

The half-demon rang the doorbell. A minute passed and no one answered. Cole frowned and wondered if Olivia had not returned home. He rang the doorbell for a second time. Two minutes passed before the door swung open. A red-haired figure in T-shirt and sweat pants appeared in the doorway. Cole noticed that Olivia looked tired and slightly annoyed.

"Cole? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked. Her suspicious tone took him by surprise.

After a brief hesitation, he smiled at his girlfriend. "I have some news I think you might find interesting." He reached out to caress Olivia's cheek. She immediately jerked her head away from his reach. This time, Cole frowned. "Uh, Olivia?" he said with a nervous laugh. "What's going on? Are you pissed at me, or something?"

The annoyance in Olivia's green eyes seemed to have increased tenfold. She heaved an exasperated sigh that left Cole feeling like an intruder. "Look . . . Cole, I really don't have time for this. I've been feeling like shit all afternoon, and now you show up, expecting me to be the ever-attentive girlfriend. Now, can you really blame me for feeling pissed?" Olivia punctuated her last words with a hard stare.

Speechless, Cole merely stared at Olivia. He opened his mouth in an attempt to apologize to Olivia, but instead, he ended up stuttering. Something like this had never happened during his 118-year existence. "I guess . . . I mean, uh, I guess I should . . ."

"Leave me alone?" Olivia finished acidly. "And allow me to rest?"

"Uh, yeah."

Olivia regarded him with cold eyes. "Hmmm, good idea." She then slammed the door in his face. Hard. Cole stood in the hallway, feeling like a complete ass.

END OF CHAPTER 3 


	4. Chapter 4

"SPELLS, LIES AND REMORSE" by RFK

CHAPTER FOUR

Piper glanced around the dining table with an air of satisfaction. Dinner seemed to be proceeding as planned. The food on the table - she had to admit - ably displayed her culinary skills, especially Rock Cornish hen with mushroom and shallot flavored rice. Wyatt was soundly asleep in his basquinet near the table. Even better, her entire family managed to be present for tonight's dinner. And that included Leo. Nothing, she realized, could spoil this evening.

"I had lunch with Cole today," Phoebe announced. Piper nearly choked on her rice.

Leo held up his fork in mid-air. "You and Cole had . . ."

". . . lunch," Phoebe finished with a bright smile. "I told him about my vision."

Warily, Paige asked, "How did he react?"

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. "Surprised at first. And maybe a little resentful."

"Resentful? What did he have to be resentful about?" Piper growled. Her mood had been spoiled, thanks to Phoebe.

The middle Charmed One admonished her older sister. "Piper!"

"What? Should I feel ashamed for us vanquishing his sorry ass, last year?" Piper shot back. "Because I don't. He was trying to kill us. Remember?"

Paige spoke up. Naturally. "Actually Piper, he wasn't really trying to kill us. If my memory serves me right, we were the ones who had gone after him. And we were the ones who killed him . . . after he warned us to stay away."

"He had killed an innocent!"

"It was the Source who had killed that man!" Phoebe exclaimed. "My God, Piper! I know what I had seen in my vision! Even Paige saw it with Cecile's help. Why can't you just accept our word? Don't you understand? The Source and the Seer had screwed with our lives! Including Cole's!"

Anger surged within Piper. She was beginning to develop a deep hatred toward one Cole Turner. No . . . she already had. "You know Phoebe, it's still his fault, no matter what you say. He didn't have to accept the Seer's offer to use the Hollow in the first place."

Phoebe hung her head in what seemed to Piper, defeat. "Okay Piper, you got me. Yes, Cole shouldn't have accepted the Seer's offer. But only did it to help us. To make sure we would have a chance of surviving the Source's attack."

"Yeah, and he had paid for it too," Paige added somberly. "Perhaps more than he should."

Her voice quivering with emotion, Phoebe continued, "We could have saved him, Piper. Or at least tried. If we had bothered to stop and figure out what was going on, instead of jumping to conclusions . . ."

Paige finished, ". . . we could have helped Cole break free from the Source's possession. I mean, if we had the power to vanquish that bastard, why not exorcise his spirit from Cole's body?"

Piper desperately tried to shut out her sisters' arguments. She did not want to hear about how "poor Cole" had been a victim of the Source. Or Phoebe and Paige's suggestions that that they might be guilty of killing an innocent. Not after yesterday's argument. "Phoebe, if you want to go running back to Cole, be my guest," she retorted. "Just don't expect me to stand on the sidelines and cheer." She scooped up a forkful of rice and brought it to her mouth. Then she allowed the fork to hover for a few seconds, before she dumped it back on her plate. "Excuse me," she mumbled, "I guess I'm not hungry after all." And for the second time that week, she abandoned her family's company.

--------------------- 

The telephone on Darryl's desk rang. "San Francisco PD," he answered. "Inspector Morris speaking."

A familiar voice said, "Oh, uh . . . Darryl? This is Paul Margolin. I thought I had dialed Olivia's extension."

Darryl corrected the ADA. "Olivia's extension is 308. I'm 307. Do you want me to transfer you to her?"

"Yes, please."

Before transferring Margolin's call to Olivia, Darryl informed his partner that the ADA wanted to speak to her. Much to his surprise, Olivia let out a squeak and waited for Darryl to make the transfer.

While Olivia conversed with Margolin, Darryl left his desk and headed toward the squad room's row of gray cabinets. He reached inside one drawer and pulled out a file. Just as he was about to close the drawer, a voice behind him greeted, "Darryl! Hi! Is Livy here?"

Darryl whirled around and found himself facing his partner's older brother. "Oh. Hey Bruce," he said. "Yeah, she's here." He nodded at the redhead. "She's on the phone. With Paul Margolin."

Surprise illuminated Bruce's gray-blue eyes. "Paul? Does it have something to do with the DiMatteo case? I thought it was over."

"It is." Darryl paused. "Except for the sentencing, next week." He returned to his desk, with Bruce right behind him.

Both men were able to overhear the last of Olivia's phone call. "Okay," she was saying. "Tonight would be fine." She paused. "I'll see you around seven." Then she hung up and glanced up at her brother. "Bruce! What are you doing here?"

Bruce sat in the chair next to Olivia's desk. "I thought it would be nice to treat you to lunch. Uh . . . did I just here you make a date with Paul?"

Smiling broadly, Olivia replied, "That's right."

"Why?" The question came out of Darryl's mouth, before he could stop himself. The McNeills stared at him. "I mean, I'm just . . ."

Bruce finished, "We're just surprised that you had decided to go out on a date with Paul, of all people."

"Well, why not? Paul's been . . ." Olivia hesitated. "Well, I haven't been feeling well, lately. And he's been supportive. Checking to see if I'm feeling well. And we've both learned that we have something very much in common."

"What about Cole?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "What about him?" Her dismissive tone over her boyfriend shocked Darryl. Both he and Bruce stared at her, and then at each other. Had they heard correctly?

"Livy . . ." Bruce began. Before he could finish, Cole appeared in the squad room and strode toward Olivia's desk.

"Hey guys," the half-demon greeted the two men with a smile. Which became less assured, when he faced his girlfriend. "Olivia . . . uh, how are you feeling?"

Olivia regarded Cole with a cool demeanor that shocked Darryl even further. "I'm fine," she said with a touch of asperity. "What are you doing here?"

Ouch! Darryl nearly winced at Olivia's chilly tone. He wondered if she and Cole had recently quarreled.

Sheer embarrassment appeared on Cole's face. "Uh . . . I'm . . . I thought perhaps . . . you would like to go out for lunch. With me."

"Sorry. Bruce is taking me," Olivia bluntly replied.

Cole blinked. Darryl never felt so sorry for any individual than he did for the half-demon at that moment. "Oh," Cole merely added.

Bruce quickly added, "Hey Cole, why don't you join us?"

Hope lit up Cole's blue eyes. "Maybe another time," Olivia quickly replied. The expression on her face told Darryl that his partner did not relish the idea of having lunch with her boyfriend. Or soon to be ex-boyfriend. As for Cole, the hope in his eyes immediately disappeared.

"Well . . ." Cole's expression became devoid of any emotion. "I guess I'll see you all later. Bruce, Darryl." He acknowledged the two men with a nod, turned on his heels and left.

Once they were alone, Bruce rounded on his sister. "What the hell was that all about? Did you two have a fight, or something?"

"What do you mean? What fight?" Olivia shot back.

The confusion that whirled in Bruce's eyes, matched what Darryl was feeling. "What are you . . . you mean, you two didn't have a fight?"

"No, of course not! I wouldn't even waste my time on a fight with Cole!"

"Then why in the hell were you treating him like a third wheel?"

Obviously annoyed by her brother's rant, Olivia retorted, "What in the hell is with this family, over Cole? One would think he was the second coming, or something. Had it ever occurred to you that there is more to my life than Cole Turner?" She jumped out of her seat, grabbed her purse and marched toward the exit. Olivia paused near the doorway and stared at Bruce. "Well, aren't you supposed to be taking me to lunch?"

Bruce stood up, shot Darryl perplexed glance and followed his younger sister out of the squad room. As the police lieutenant watched the two siblings leave, he shook his head in disbelief. Something did not feel right about Olivia. Even before he had witnessed that astonishing scene between her and Cole, she had seemed . . . off. Becoming friends with Paul Margolin? A guy she usually considered dull? Treating Cole like a sack of shit? And if he had heard right, the witch and the half-demon had not even quarreled. So what the hell was going on?

As for Olivia . . . Darryl shook his head for the second time. Olivia had seemed intense today. And intensity was not a trait he would usually associate with the redhead. Intelligence, perhaps. Sardonic, perceptive, and also . . . manipulative. But not intense. When she had turned on Cole in such a hostile manner, she seemed like another woman.

And what in the hell were those telephone calls from Paul Margolin about? Ever since Bruce's wedding, the two witches had not shown an inkling of interest in each other. Well, Olivia had not. Margolin simply kept his distance, after she had rejected him. This attitude had continued, even during the six weeks of the DiMatteo trial, and during yesterday's lunch at the San Francisco Brew . . .

Darryl paused. He realized that Olivia had been feeling odd since the lunch with Margolin, yesterday. And that she had been receiving phone calls from the ADA, during the same period. Also, something had happened at their table that Darryl could not recall. Something regarding Margolin. Was there a connection between yesterday's lunch and Olivia's current behavior. He could not help but wondered.

--------------------- 

Inside his office, Cole sat behind his desk, nursing a glass of Scotch. He had not felt this low in ages. Not since Phoebe had made it clear that she wanted nothing from him - aside from a divorce. Only this time, it was Olivia who had pushed him away. And Cole could not fathom why.

Olivia's coldness reminded him of those two weeks after he had spurned her during that New Year's Eve party. Those two weeks were the loneliest he had spent since meeting her and the other McNeills. Olivia had shunned him, and he stayed away from both her and her family. Cole figured that the other McNeills would follow her lead. As it had turned out, Olivia's family never knew the true reason behind the couple's estrangement, much to their confusion.

Seeing Bruce earlier in the day made Cole realized that the witch had seemed equally confused by Olivia's behavior. He hoped that Bruce would learn the reason behind her hostility, because he had no idea what he had done to piss her off.

After draining the last of his Scotch, Cole stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself another glass. Just as he was about to return to his desk, the telephone rang. He answered it. "Yes?"

"You have a call on Line 2, Mr. Turner," his assistant announced. "It's . . . Miss Halliwell. Your former wife."

Phoebe. Cole ordered Eleanor to transfer the call. Then, "Hello? Phoebe?"

"Cole?" Phoebe's voice filled his ear. "Uh . . . hi."

"Phoebe? Is there something wrong?"

A pause followed, before the Charmed One replied, "No. I . . . uh, are you alone?"

Cole allowed himself a sardonic chuckle. "Yes, I am." He added bitterly, "Trust me."

"Oh."

Another long pause followed, before Cole quietly asked, "Phoebe, what's wrong?"

The words tumbled into his ear, as Phoebe revealed the tension that has recently gripped the Halliwell household. Apparently, Piper and Leo had not taken the news of Phoebe's vision very well. The whitelighter had barely said a word. Instead, he projected an air of disapproval around Phoebe. As for Piper . . .

"Don't misunderstand me," Phoebe continued. "I love Piper. I really do. But for the past two days . . ." She sighed. Heavily. "Now I know what Paige had went through, last December. The hostility and the catty remarks. Piper seems so . . . I don't know, resentful. I just can't . . . I don't understand her, Cole. Both Paige and I know the truth. About what really happened. And we've accepted responsibility for our actions, just as you've accepted responsibility for your actions. Why can't Piper?"

Cole wished he could answer Phoebe's question. But he never could fathom Piper Halliwell's mind. For an emotional woman, she possessed a talent for keeping her true feelings in check - unless the situation made it impossible. Or if she had no need to hide them.

"I don't know, Phoebe," he finally answered. "Only Piper can answer that question. Besides . . ." he paused, wondering if he should reveal his own troubles. If Phoebe could reveal hers, perhaps he could follow her example.

The frown in Phoebe's voice seemed obvious. "Besides what?" she demanded.

After another pause, Cole told Phoebe about his problems with Olivia. "And the thing is," he finished, "I don't know what the hell I had done to piss her off."

"Hmmm. Maybe you should talk to her."

"If only she would let me."

The conversation with his former wife managed to lighten Cole's mood. Especially after today's disaster. Perhaps Phoebe was right. Perhaps he should try to talk to Olivia.

"Cole," Phoebe said, interrupting his thoughts. "Listen . . ." A nervous chuckle followed. "Um . . . God, I never thought I would do this. Come to think of it, I believe you were the last man I had ever asked out for dinner."

What did she just say? Cole frowned. "Uh, Phoebe? Did you just say . . .?"

"Yeah, I'm asking you out for a date," the Charmed One nervously added. "Just for an evening out. You know, maybe go to the Crab House at Pier 39. Talk."

Cole remained silent. He honestly did not know what to say. He did not want to hurt Phoebe's feelings, but he first had to know where he stood with Olivia. "That sounds nice, Phoebe," Cole reluctantly answer. "I just . . . well, I have to find out what's wrong with Olivia first. You understand. Right?"

"Oh. Yeah." Phoebe paused. "I understand. But . . . could you let me know how things turn out?" Her voice glimmered with hope.

Cole bit back a sigh. "Yeah. Sure. I'll talk to you later, Phoebe."

"Bye." And she hung up.

Still reeling from the shock of Phoebe's suggestion, Cole slowly placed the receiver on the telephone. He took a deep breath, before dialing Olivia's number at the precinct. Several rings followed before the redhead's voice answered, "San Francisco Police. Inspector McNeill speaking."

"Olivia? It's me. Cole. I . . ."

"Oh God! Cole what do you want, now?"

The contempt in her voice felt like a knife into Cole's gut. "Look, I don't mean to bother you, but . . ."

"But what, Cole?" Olivia shot back. "It seems as if you have to find every little reason to call me, or drop by the station. Look, I'm not in the mood to talk and I'm getting tired of this. So, will you please leave me alone?" The telephone went dead, before Cole could open his mouth.

What the . . .? What the hell had just happened? It seemed to Cole that for the first time, he truly did not understand or know Olivia. A resigned sigh left his mouth. He picked up the phone one last time and dialed the number to the SAN FRANCISCO BAY-MIRROR's office. When the operator answered, he asked for Phoebe.

"Hello?" the Charmed One breathlessly answered.

Cole replied, "Phoebe? Hi. It's me, Cole."

It was not hard to detect the delight in her voice. "Cole! Are you . . .?"

Taking a deep breath, he said, "So, how does seven o'clock sound to you?"

END OF CHAPTER 4 


	5. Chapter 5

"SPELLS, LIES AND REMORSE" by RFK

CHAPTER FIVE

Around six in the evening, the McNeills, sans Olivia and Harry gathered in the family's dining room for supper. It was at this time when Bruce told the others what he had witnessed between Olivia and Cole.

Jack McNeill stared at his son in disbelief. "That doesn't sound like Olivia," he declared. "Had Cole done something to piss her off?"

"That's what I had wondered. But when I asked Livy, she . . ." Bruce paused, recalling his reaction to Olivia's answer. "Well, she said no. And later, during lunch, she seemed unable to give me an answer. Like she really didn't have one. Instead, she kept telling me how she was tired of Cole being a part of her life. Weird."

Shaking his head, Jack added, "Maybe your sister is having some kind of psychotic episode."

"Jack!" Gweneth McNeill chided. "This is your daughter we're talking about."

"I don't know, Mom," Bruce said. "I'm inclined to believe Dad. Just before Cole showed up, she was on the phone with Paul Margolin. And they have a date for tonight."

Elise McNeill's voice rang with disbelief. "Olivia? And Paul Margolin? But she . . . she's always found him so boring!"

Bruce shrugged. "Not anymore."

"I guess none of you know." Barbara reached for her glass of wine. "Paige told me that while searching for something in her closet, Phoebe had come across one of Cole's old sweaters. She ended up with a vision of what he had went through with the old Source."

The news took the McNeills by surprise. "No wonder," Jack exclaimed. "After Phoebe had discovered the truth, she must have reconciled with Cole."

"Possibly," Barbara said with a shrug. "And you know how Olivia feels about Phoebe. She's always feared that Cole and Phoebe would reconcile." She paused. "Maybe they have."

Bruce protested, "But they haven't!" The others stared at him. "I mean . . . maybe they've made their peace, but as far as Cole is concerned, he's still with Olivia. At least that's the impression I got, earlier today."

The family fell silent and continued eating. Then Gweneth suggested, "Perhaps there's a chance that Olivia is under some kind of spell. I mean, bloody hell! Paul Margolin?"

"You have got to be kidding!" Jack shot back. "Are you suggesting that Margolin would put Livy under a spell? The Poster Boy of Witchcraft? Hell Gwen, he would rather tear off his right arm than pull a stunt like that! Unless he had a good reason."

Gweneth glared at her husband. "Has it ever occurred to you, John Collins McNeill that even 'Poster Boys' aren't above pulling a stunt like that? And besides, Paul has had a motive, ever since Olivia and Cole started dating last spring."

Her mother-in-law shook her head. "No, I believe that Barbara might be right. I think that Cole's reconciliation with Phoebe may have frightened her. And now, she's giving in to her fear."

Sighing, Gweneth added, "Well, if you are right, someone needs to have a serious talk with that girl." Bruce heartily agreed.

------------------- 

At the same time, Cole finally arrived at the Halliwell manor and experienced a sense of déjà vu. It suddenly occurred to him that a long time had passed, since he had paid a visit to this house. Alone. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute!" a voice answered. Seconds later, the door opened and in the doorway stood Piper, looking shocked by his appearance. "Cole! What the . . . what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Phoebe to dinner," he quietly replied. Cole noticed the stunned expression on his former sister-in-law's face. "Didn't Phoebe tell you?"

Piper's expression hardened. "No, she didn't. Phoebe!" Her voice rang in Cole's ears, causing him to wince.

Footsteps on the staircase followed. Seconds later, Paige appeared in the doorway. She wore a deep yellow dress with spaghetti straps and a matching jacket with flowing sleeves. "Cole?" A frown appeared on her face.

"Hey! Nice outfit, Paige," Cole responded with deep admiration. "You have a date?"

"Yeah." Paige gave her head a slight shake. "What are you doing here?"

Cole smiled. "I have a date. With Phoebe." He realized that Piper had not allowed him inside the house. "Uh, mind if I come inside?"

Before Piper could answer, Paige said, "Yeah. Sure." She stepped aside and jerked Piper out of the way, allowing Cole to enter.

Piper's brows rose questioningly. "I'll tell Phoebe that you're here. Excuse me." She shot Cole one last glance, heaved a long-suffering sigh and headed upstairs.

Once Piper had disappeared, Paige led Cole to the living room. "What the hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed, once they were seated. "A date with Phoebe?"

"She asked me out," Cole explained in a calm voice. "And considering the recently non-hostile nature of our relationship, I thought it was a good opportunity to catch up on old times."

"What about Olivia?"

Cole hesitated. "We're . . . on a break."

"What?" Paige nearly shouted. "Cole, this is a bad idea. Phoebe had told us that you and Olivia were having problems, but using her as rebound . . ." She shook her head. "This is not good. Trust me, I know. This family has redefined the phrase 'rebound date' and it usually doesn't end well."

Cole rolled his eyes. "This isn't a 'rebound' date, Paige. Phoebe and I . . . well, we just need to talk a little. Put some closure on our past problems."

"Closure, huh?" Paige regarded the half-demon with doubtful eyes. "Whatever."

Piper returned downstairs with Phoebe in her wake. The latter wore a deep red halter-top, blue jeans, high heeled boots and a corduroy jacket. She flashed her ex-husband a brilliant smile and greeted breathlessly, "Cole! Hi!"

Cole stood up and smiled. "Phoebe. You look lovely."

"Thanks," Phoebe replied nervously. "Ready?"

Piper rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh God! I better see to Wyatt." Before she could leave, the doorbell rang. "Now, who is it?"

"Probably my date." Paige shot up from her chair and rushed toward the door. Seconds later, she returned to the living room. With none other than Harry McNeill.

The red-haired witch greeted the others with a cheerful, "Good evening, everyone!" Then his green eyes fell upon the half-demon with surprise. "Cole?"

The half-demon stared back. "Harry?"

"Well," Piper said, regarding the two stunned men with muted delight, "at least this evening isn't a total waste."

--------------- 

Paul glanced at the menu in his hands. "Hmm. Too bad Bruce or your mother isn't working here, tonight," he commented. "I was looking forward to their specialties."

"Tonight's not a complete waste," Olivia said. "Maria Leighton is the sous chef. And her Pork Roast with Piquante Sauce is superb. Maybe we should try it."

Smiling, Paul placed his menu on the table. "Maybe we should. You order." When the waiter appeared, Olivia did just that. Once the waiter left, Paul continued, "You can't imagine what a relief it is to me that the DiMatteo case is over. I had the oddest feeling that my job was on the line. Especially if that bastard had been exonerated."

Olivia dismissed his 'fears' with a wave of her hand. "You have nothing to worry about. The case against DiMatteo was airtight. Trust me. You wouldn't have needed a seer to figure out that he would be found guilty."

"I guess you're right." Paul fell silent. His mind had been racking with ways to breach the subject of Belthazor without rousing any suspicions. Olivia's "seer" comment seemed like the perfect opportunity. Clearing his throat, he added, "Speaking of seers, I hate to bring this up, but . . ." He took a deep breath.

Olivia frowned. "What's wrong?"

Paul hesitated. Then, "There's this witch that Leo and I had met in San Jose. She's a seer, like Phoebe. Only her visions manifest in dreams. She, uh . . . had this vision of a powerful demon becoming the new Source."

Green eyes stared at him. "This demon . . . was your friend able to identify him? Or her?"

Deliberately, Paul let out a sigh. "Look, I realize that you may not believe this, but it's Turner."

"Huh?" Olivia's eyes grew wide with shock.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, I know it's hard to believe. After all, he has been this all-powerful demon for nearly a year. But it seems, he might finally decide to become . . ."

Her eyes gleaming intensely, Olivia leaned forward. "How does this witch know that Cole is the 'all-powerful demon' in her dream? Has she met him before?"

"No," Paul answered. "But when she described the demon, both Leo and I thought it seemed strange that he resembled Bel . . . Turner. So, Leo and I had returned to San Jose recently, and showed her a newspaper clipping of him." When Olivia failed to answer, Paul's discomfort became genuine. "I realize that you may not believe me, but if you want to know the witch's name . . ."

Olivia abruptly cut in. "No! No, I believe you." She sighed. "I knew there was a reason not to trust Cole. I've been receiving bad vibes about him, lately. Ever since we had returned from Scotland. I wonder if his little reunion with his uncle might have anything to do with him becoming the new Source?"

Paul frowned. "You believe me?"

"Why not? It all fits perfectly." Olivia told him that the San Jose witch was not the only one who had visions of Belthazor becoming the Source. "So did a whitelighter. Cole's uncle had found out and told him that the Whitelighter Council fears that Cole will be responsible for the emergence of a new Source." Olivia paused. "By the way, did you know that Cole's mother is the new leader of the Brotherhood of the Thorn?"

Actually, Paul had learned the disturbing news from Leo. But he did not reveal this to Olivia. "My God! We really are in trouble, aren't we?" He fell silent and took a sip of his wine. "It's like some demonic dynasty is taking over. I guess . . . well, I guess there's nothing we can really do, if Turner does become the Source."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how can we stop him? He's too powerful."

Olivia snorted with derision. "No one is invincible, Paul. Not even Cole. After all, Paige had once stripped him of his powers . . . and without the benefit of the Power of Three. The Crozat warlocks nearly did the same, over a month later."

Paul deliberately opened his mouth. And closed it. He picked up his wine glass and drank from it.

"What?" Olivia demanded.

A sigh left Paul's mouth. "I don't know. I was thinking of your friend. The one from New Orleans."

"You mean Cecile?"

Paul nodded. "Leo once told me that she had a premonition of you . . . well, vanquishing Cole."

Realization lit up Olivia's eyes, turning them into a deeper shade of green. "Of course! Cecile's premonition! If it does come true, it means that I will be able to stop him from becoming the Source!" She frowned. "But how?"

The New Yorker's first instinct was to remind Olivia about the theory she and Bruce had about vanquishing the Source. But he did not want to unnecessarily push the matter. Or make Olivia suspicious. Instead, he remained silent, hoping that she would remember. And she did.

"I got it!" she cried, startling a nearby diner. She glanced at the woman and murmured a quick, "Sorry."

Paul leaned forward. "Do you have something in mind?"

A calculated expression appeared on Olivia's face. It reminded Paul of her reputation for ruthlessness. "Oh yeah. I was thinking of an old theory Bruce and I had. About vanquishing the Source. Maybe I can apply it to Cole."

"Do you think it would work?" Paul tried to keep his hope in check.

Olivia smiled brightly. "Why not? According to Cecile, it will." 

For once, Paul expressed genuine emotion, as he allowed a broad smile to stretch across his face.

-------------- 

"What are they thinking about?" Paige demanded.

Harry glanced away from the couple sitting several yards away, to stare at his dinner companion. "Huh?"

Paige heaved an impatient sigh. "Olivia and Whathisname!"

"Paul."

"Whatever," Paige retorted. "What are they thinking about?"

Harry continued to stare at her. "Are you suggesting that I read their minds?"

"Well . . . duh! You're a telepath!"

"Well . . . duh! I'm also not in the habit of invading another person's mind without his or her permission!" Harry snapped back. "Or didn't you learn anything from those witchcraft lessons?"

Her eyes gleaming with intensity, Paige let out a frustrated sigh. "C'mon Harry! Aren't you the least bit curious about why Olivia is having an intimate dinner with Paul Margolin?"

"Maybe they're discussing the DiMatteo case," Harry suggested. He knew that his idea sounded lame the moment it left his mouth.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Oh please! That case is over. They only need to sentence the bastard."

"Look . . . Paige. The answer is no." Harry took a sip of his water. "I am not going to read their minds. And that's final." He took another sip. What in the hell ever happened to his plans for a romantic evening? After months of fighting his growing attraction to the youngest Charmed One, Harry had finally succumbed and asked her for a date. He had not counted on encountering Olivia with Paul Margolin dining at the same restaurant. Or Paige's obsessive suspicions.

Disappointment gleamed in her dark eyes. Paige sat back into the booth and reached for her glass of water. She took a sip. "Okay," she finally said. "I understand."

Harry noticed her disgruntled expression and sighed. "Yeah," he replied sarcastically, "I can tell by the 'compassionate' look on your face. Why are you so interested in what Olivia and Paul are thinking, anyway?"

A sneer marred Paige's beautiful face. "C'mon Harry! Don't you find it odd that Olivia is having dinner with a guy she finds boring?"

"What makes you think that Livy finds Margolin boring?" Harry challenged.

Disgust glimmered in Paige's dark eyes. "Because I could tell. And Olivia had eventually admitted it, herself."

"Okay." Shit! Now, he had run out of arguments. The look on Paige's face told Harry that she seemed well aware of his intent.

Paige continued, "Doesn't it seem strange that Olivia is having a private dinner with a guy she considers downright dull?"

Harry let out a long-suffering sigh. "I suppose this is where you tell me that there is now a good reason for me to use my telepathy."

"I didn't say that." Paige glanced away. "Besides . . . maybe you're right. About using . . ."

"Oh God! I'll do it!" Harry brusquely exclaimed. Paige regarded him with a mingle of surprise and gratitude. He sighed. "I only hope that Gran or my parents never find out."

"Thanks Harry," Paige said with a grateful smile.

The male witch took a deep breath and focused his attention to the other couple across the dining room. Harry directed his mind toward Paul Margolin's. Olivia would have detected any telepathic activity used on her. He allowed his mind to brush against Margolin's thoughts. Lightly. Then he made a second attempt, and achieved penetration.

'I can't believe it,' Margolin's mind projected. 'It really worked. Leo will be . . .' The ADA's thoughts broke off without any warning. Harry took a deep breath and blinked several times.

Paige frowned. "What's wrong?"

Harry nodded at the uniformed figure hovering next to Olivia and Paul's table. "A distraction got in the way. The waiter."

"Are you going to try, again?" Paige asked.

Shaking his head, Harry replied breathlessly, "No. I don't think so. Besides, it isn't necessary."

"What do you mean?"

Harry paused and shot a glance at the older couple. "The next time you see Leo, do me a favor. Ask him if . . . if he knows anything about Olivia and Paul." Paige's eyes grew wide with shock, as a waiter approached their table, with two menus.

END OF CHAPTER 5 


	6. Chapter 6

"SPELLS, LIES AND REMORSE" by RFK

CHAPTER SIX

The waiter handed Cole and Phoebe, each a menu. "Here you go," he said. "Would you like to order now?"

Cole glanced at Phoebe, who shook her head. He said to the waiter. "Give us a few minutes." The other man nodded, and walked away. A giggle escaped from Phoebe's mouth. Cole stared at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Phoebe paused. "Well, this. This is nice. I mean, when was the last time we were here, at the Crab House?"

Cole sighed and allowed the memories to return. "Two years, five months and two weeks ago. Well, to be exact, one week. Right after Piper and Leo's wedding."

Phoebe smiled. "I remember. That was the night we had those pictures taken in a photo booth, here at the Pier."

"Hmmm." Cole took a sip of his water.

Voices from other diners inside the Crab House filled the silence that developed between the couple. Cole took a few more sips of water and averted his gaze to the view of the Golden Gate Bridge, beyond the window. Phoebe finally broke the silence. "It's funny," she said. "I had pasted one of those pictures in the Book of Shadows." Cole glanced at his former wife. "To describe your human half. I had added it after . . ." She paused. "I mean, just before . . . you know, before I became a banshee."

Cole blinked. He knew what Phoebe had meant to say. She had added information about his human side just after Raynor had forced him to kill that witch. "Oh. Is it still there? The picture?" When Phoebe hesitated, Cole quickly guessed the answer to his question. "Well, I hope that you've managed to save the other pictures," he added with a mirthless chuckle. "I'd hate to think that my four dollar investment had turned out to be a waste."

"I'm sorry Cole." Phoebe's head hung low.

A slight frown creased Cole's forehead. "Sorry about what?"

Phoebe sighed. "Everything. For over a year, we had wasted a second chance to be together, because I had allowed my fears to come between us."

"Phoebe . . ."

The middle Charmed One shook her head. "No! Cole . . . don't. I'm tired of running away from the truth. I was so afraid of being evil that I . . . well, I guess I had projected my fears upon you."

"I guess those classes in Psychology have finally paid off," Cole said with another chuckle.

"Cole . . ."

"Look Phoebe, there's an old saying that Elise McNeill once told me. It takes two to break up a marriage. Maybe you and your sisters could have given me the benefit of the doubt. But I should have never made that deal with the Seer. I had suspected that she would trying something . . ." He broke off and stared at the Bridge for the second time. A sigh left his mouth. "I guess that I was afraid of losing you . . . to the Source. Especially after he had used the Hollow to steal Piper and Paige's powers. And when I came back from the Wasteland, I shouldn't have tried so hard to win you back. Maybe given you some room to breath."

Phoebe absent-mindedly began to play with the sugar bowl. "I guess we both had screwed up."

"Yeah," Cole murmured. "But at least we're friends again." He paused, as if he had received an epiphany. "Or maybe that was our real problem."

"What do you mean?"

Cole sighed. "Were we ever friends? Even when we loved each other?"

Phoebe opened her mouth to speak. No sound came from her mouth. Instead, she shook her head in a helpless manner.

"I mean, think about it," Cole continued. "The first two months we were together, both of us were lying to each other. We barely knew each other before we first had sex. And after we had started over again before Piper's wedding, we simply jumped back into the romance. We were always doing that."

"People have been known to begin successful relationships without knowing each other very long," Phoebe shot back. Almost resentfully.

Nodding, Cole said, "Perhaps. But did you ever stop to think that . . . well that neither of us were mature or experienced enough to deal with falling in love so fast?"

A pause followed before Phoebe added, "Well, we're friends now."

Cole stared into her dark eyes. Eyes that radiated hope and desire. "Oh."

"Maybe you're right about us moving too fast in our relationship," Phoebe continued. "But . . ." She hesitated. "But can't we start all over again? Just take it a little slow, this time?"

Nine, perhaps ten months ago, Cole would have jumped at Phoebe's offer. But now, he had someone else to consider. Olivia.

Phoebe added, "I realize that you might not want to hear this, Cole. But it seems to me that it's over between you and Olivia. She doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with you. I'm not . . ." Despite the restaurant's low lighting, Cole could see red spots on Phoebe's cheeks. She took a deep breath. "I'm not asking you to jump right into bed with me. But could you think about it? About us being together, again?"

Cole responded in the only manner he could - with a wide-eyed stare.

------------------- 

"Hey." Paige greeted the oldest Charmed One, as she entered the kitchen the following morning.

Piper glanced over her shoulder and coolly returned the younger woman's greeting. Paige winced. She could clearly see that Piper had not forgotten their confrontation over Phoebe's vision. In an attempt to erase the hostility that hung thick inside the kitchen, Paige cheerfully added, "So, where's Wyatt?"

"Upstairs. Fast asleep. I've already fed him." Piper placed several bacon strips into the frying pan. "So is Phoebe. I think. I didn't hear her come in, last night."

Paige said, "I did. She came in about twenty minutes after I did."

"Well, that's a relief."

It did not take a genius to figure out the meaning behind Piper's words. Phoebe arriving home on time could only mean that she did not spend the night with Cole. Paige sighed and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

The sizzle of frying bacon filled the air. Piper opened the refrigerator and removed some eggs. "So . . . how did your date go, last night?"

"It wasn't bad . . . at the beginning," Paige replied. After Harry's attempt to read Paul Margolin's thoughts, the mood between the two young witches had sobered. Paige squirmed, while Piper stared at her. "We, uh . . . Harry and I had ran into an unpleasant surprise at the Golden Horn."

With a sneer Piper said, "One of Harry's old girlfriends? Like Dana Morton?" Paige glared at the older woman. Who looked immediately contrite. "Sorry."

"No, it wasn't an old girlfriend," Paige coldly replied. Her anger immediately vanished. "It was Olivia. And Paul Margolin."

"Oh." Piper cracked an egg into a porcelain bowl. "What's so unpleasant about that?"

Paige watched her sister crack more eggs into the bowl. "I don't know, Piper. Maybe it's the idea of Olivia dating a man whom she once told me was dull."

Piper heaved a sigh. Then she turned to face the other woman. "Paige, has it ever occurred to you that Olivia simply had enough of Cole and decided to consider greener pastures?"

"Gee Piper, if Olivia wanted greener pastures that badly, she would accepted Paul's offer to take things seriously, last April. Don't you think?" Piper rolled her eyes, while Paige continued. "Besides, now that Olivia is giving Cole the cold shoulder, he's running back to Phoebe. Who's welcoming him with open arms."

Piper returned her attention to the eggs. "It won't last," she growled. "Phoebe will soon come to her senses."

"Really? You better hope and pray that both Olivia and Cole does, as well."

"Paige . . ."

But the youngest Charmed One was not finished. "By the way, where's Leo?"

Piper cracked another egg into the bowl. "I don't know. He had left last night to answer a summons from one of his charges. Why?"

"What's the name of this charge?"

Once more, Piper whirled around to stare at Paige. "What are you getting at?"

Paige told her about last night. "After we had spotted Olivia and Paul together, I talked Harry into reading their minds."

"Paige! Are you crazy?"

The younger woman ignored her sister. "I know it was the wrong thing to do. And Harry didn't want to do it - especially read Olivia's mind. He figured that she would detect him. But he did managed to read a little from Paul's mind."

Piper turned away. "I'm not listening to this."

Paige continued. "He heard these words in Paul's thoughts - 'I can't believe it. It really worked. Leo will be . . .' And then a waiter had interrupted." She paused. "I don't know about you, Piper, but I can't help but wonder what Leo has to do with all of this."

---------------- 

"And I heard this in Paul's mind," Harry said to his family. "'I can't believe it. It really worked. Leo will be . . .' And then he was interrupted." Harry paused, while the other McNeills stared at him in horror. He sighed. "Okay, I realized that you're all disappointed that I had used my telepathy on Paul. I know I am. Hell, I've been beating myself on it, all night."

Gweneth McNeill sighed. "By the way, how did your date with Paige go?"

"It was nice. At first." Harry paused. "Until we saw Olivia and Paul at the Golden Horn." He shook his head in disbelief. "I never realized that underneath all that intelligence and wit was a paranoid and obsessive woman."

A smirk curved Gwenth's mouth. "Well, you must really be attracted to her." Harry shot a dark look at his mother.

Jack McNeill frowned. "What on earth does Leo have to do with Olivia and Paul?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. But if Olivia has been acting strange lately . . ."

"You mean her sudden interest in Paul?" Bruce added.

Jack eyed his son suspiciously. "What are you saying? That magic was involved . . . on Leo's part?"

"Leo and Paul."

Barbara shook her head in disbelief. "A whitelighter casting a spell on one of his charges?"

"Actually, Leo hasn't been Olivia's official whitelighter for years," Gweneth reminded her family. "You know how he feels about Cole. And if Paul is involved, then he would be the one to cast a spell upon Olivia."

"Paul Margolin casting a spell on a fellow witch?" The McNeills' elderly matriarch exclaimed. "The Wiccan Boy Scout?" The others stared at her. "Well, isn't that Cole's nickname for him?"

Gweneth rolled her eyes. "Please! Just because Paul believes himself to be the epitome of goodness, it doesn't mean that he is. We all know how he feels about Olivia. And Cole. If his feelings are that strong, it is possible that he would cast such a spell."

Jack asked, "But where does Leo fit into all of this?"

Good question, Harry thought. Hopefully, Paige will eventually find out.

-------------- 

Cole reached for the digital clock on his nightstand and stared at it. The clock read 8:27 in the morning. He sighed and realized that he had been awake for the past five hours.

After delivering Phoebe to the Prescott Street manor, Cole had stopped by Vorando's for a few drinks. He had hoped to discuss his problems with Riggerio, the demon who owned the nightclub. But Riggerio was out of town on a business trip. And Marbus had matters to attend with the Gimle Order. After drowning his troubles with a few martinis, he went home and fell asleep for a few hours. A bad dream featuring Olivia and Phoebe had awaken him from his brief slumber.

Following his interrupted sleep, Cole spent the next five hours contemplating Phoebe's suggestion. Start over again? The two of them? Cole considered it, but he realized that his desire to win back Phoebe's hand had faded since meeting Olivia. Granted, he did not allow his life to revolve around the redhead. Olivia would not have tolerated a possessive or clinging lover. And Cole's experiences with Phoebe had ended any desire on his part to repeat his past mistakes. But Olivia had opened new horizons for him. She had allowed him . . . No. She had encouraged him to be his own man. Not the notorious demonic killer that the Source and Raynor wanted, or the perfect man/supernatural vigilante that Phoebe had tried to create. Olivia had wanted to be with Cole Turner aka Belthazor - both the good and the bad.

However, Olivia no longer seemed satisfied with him. She apparently wanted someone like the Wiccan Boy Scout. And it looked as if she finally got what she wanted. Had the last two months spent on the DiMatteo case finally led the two witches to become close, again? It was the only explanation that Cole could consider.

The half-demon sat up and threw the sheets off him. He donned a pair of black trousers and a gray T-shirt. He decided to give Olivia one last chance to explain what had gone wrong between them. Because he sure as hell had no idea.

Seconds later, Cole beamed out of his bedroom and into the corridor, outside Olivia's apartment. After a brief hesitation, he rang the doorbell. A minute passed before a voice murmured, "Who is it?"

"It's Cole. I want to speak with you."

Two minutes passed before Cole rang the doorbell for the second time. Finally, the door opened and he found himself facing the beautiful redhead. She regarded him with hostile eyes. "What do you want, Cole?"

The half-demon's mouth hung open for a second. Then, "I, uh . . ." He took a deep breath. "Look Olivia, I just want to know . . . What have I done to piss you off?"

Green eyes expressed contempt. "You really are one arrogant bastard, aren't you?"

"What?" Now, what in the hell has he done?

Olivia continued, "You seemed to believe that this is all about you. That my life has to revolve around you. Well, it doesn't . . . Belthazor!" Contempt oozed from her voice, as she uttered his demonic name. Cole winced. "You know, there are other people in my life. People who haven't spent a least a century leaving behind dead innocents like a trail of blown roses."

Now Cole felt confused. "Since when have you ever been bothered by my past?"

"I don't know, Cole. I guess since you had failed to tell us about your uncle," Olivia shot back. "Or the fact that your mother now heads the Thorn Brotherhood."

An exasperated Cole protested, "I didn't know about my mother, until three hours before you did! As for Marbus . . ." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just never got around to mentioning him."

But Olivia was not listening. Instead, she continued to rant over Cole's habit of harboring secrets. Pretty soon, her rants became accusations. "Or maybe there was another reason why you never mentioned your family." Her green eyes resembled polished stones, as she sneered at him with contempt. "After all, once a demon, always a demon. Right Belthazor?"

"Olivia?" Cole shook his head in disbelief. It seemed as if the ghost of Prue Halliwell had taken possession of the redhead.

"I'm sorry Cole, but I don't think our relationship is going to work." Olivia's expression became distant. Cold. "It's over between us." She slammed the door in Cole's face, leaving him stunned . . . and heartbroken.

-------------------- 

Bruce was in a fix. His watch read four thirty-seven and he was already running late. Two days ago, a local historical society had reserved one of the Golden Horn's private rooms for a dinner party. A dinner that was scheduled to begin in over six hours from now. Although he and his kitchen staff had just began to preparation of the food, Bruce discovered that one of his assistants had failed to order several cases of wine for the dinner.

"Shit!" he murmured to himself. He drove his Jaguar into the parking lot of the Wine Cellar, an exclusive liquor store in the Castro District. Since Bruce happened to be a regular customer, he decided to drop by and hope the store's owner could provide an emergency supply of the wine he needed.

After easing his car into a parking space, Bruce climbed out and entered the store. Instead of searching the shelves for the wine, he headed straight for the store's owner. "Emilio! Good afternoon!"

"Bruce!" Emilio Rinaldi, owner of the Wine Cellar, gave the chef a cheerful wave. Then he stared at Bruce with shrewd eyes. "Don't tell me. Let me guess. You have an emergency?"

Bruce hung his head in desperation. "I need a case of wine. Badly. It's for a private dinner party at the Golden Horn."

Emilio asked, "What are the main courses?"

"Beef Wellington and Eggs en Gelee. Along with Peas in Lettuce, Calliflower Polonaise and Tomato Vinaigrette."

Nodding, the storeowner said, "Hmm, this sounds like you'll need several bottles of Cabernet Saivignon."

"Precisely!"

Emilio added, "I'll check my stock. He disappeared through a door that led to the store's cellar. Meanwhile, Bruce stood before the counter. Waiting.

Several minutes passed before a new customer entered the store. Bruce glanced at the front door and was surprised to see Cole. He called out the half-demon's name.

Cole seemed surprised . . . and a little wary at the sight of the witch. "Bruce," he greeted politely. "Doing a little shopping?"

"It's an emergency," Bruce replied. "For a private dinner I'm preparing at the restaurant." He paused and noted Cole's unhappy demeanor. "So, uh . . . how are you doing?"

A wan smile appeared on Cole's face. "Fine. I'm . . . doing okay. Excuse me." He turned away.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Cole!" The other man paused. Bruce hurried toward him. "Hey, what's going on? You look as if your favorite pet had just died."

A heavy, dry sigh escaped from Cole's mouth. "It's over between us. Olivia and me."

"Look, just because Livy has been acting odd lately . . ."

Cole interrupted. "I just got the official word from her, this morning. As far as she's concerned, we're through."

"Oh." Bruce did not know what to say. He felt tempted to convey his family's suspicions about Leo and Paul. But knowing Cole's bull-by-the-horn nature, Bruce feared that the half-demon would go after the pair and ruin any chances of them learning the truth behind Olivia's sudden aversion to her now former boyfriend. "I . . . uh, . . . Hey man, I'm sorry to hear that." Bruce paused. "Did she explain why?"

With a shrug, Cole replied, "She had mentioned something about me not telling her about Marbus. And not trusting me." He reached for a bottle of Chardonnay, glanced at it and placed it back on the shelf. "To hell with it," he growled. "I'm not in the mood to waste fifty bucks so I can drown my sorrows in booze. I'll see you later." He turned away and walked out of the store.

---------------------- 

Phoebe's cell phone rang. She retrieved it from her purse and answered it. "Hello?"

"Phoebe? It's Cole."

"Cole!" The witch perked up at the sound of her ex-husband's voice. "Uh, what are you . . . is there something you want?"

A silent pause followed before Cole answered, "Yeah. Are you free for dinner, tomorrow night?"

Phoebe nearly had a heart attack over Cole's question. "Did you . . .? I mean, yeah! Yes, I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Good. I'll be preparing dinner at my place," Cole continued. "You'll really love it. Can you be here around seven?"

In a voice that rang with happiness, Phoebe replied, "Yeah, sure. I'll be ready. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night it is. Good-bye, Phoebe."

"Bye!" Phoebe hung up the telephone. Thrilled over Cole's invitation, she had failed to recognize the melancholy in his voice.

END OF CHAPTER 6 


	7. Chapter 7

"SPELLS, LIES AND REMORSE" by RFK

CHAPTER SEVEN

The bell over Ostera's front door rang, signaling a new customer. Both Paige and Barbara glanced up from the inventory sheet spread over the counter and were surprised to see Olivia enter the shop. "Hey!" Barbara greeted cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

Smiling, Olivia walked over to the counter. "Just a little shopping, today. For some herbs and resin."

"New spell?" Paige asked.

Olivia's smile tightened. Which made Paige feel slightly uneasy. "No, not really. Just stocking up."

Barbara asked, "What do you need?" Olivia handed her a list. "Huh. Interesting." She handed the list to Paige. "Honey, why don't you and Maddy get this for Livy?"

Very reluctantly, Paige headed for the stockroom, where she found the other shop assistant, opening a large box. "Hey Maddy, we've got a job to do." She showed the younger woman the list. "We have to get this stuff for Olivia." The two women commenced upon finding the requested herbs.

"Italian Cypress seeds?" Madeline declared out loud. "What the hell?"

Paige sighed. "I know. This is a strange list. Yarrow, garlic, willow evergreen." Her eyes widened at the sight of one item. "Nightshade?"

"Hmmm," Maddy commented. "Deadly."

It took the two women nearly fifteen minutes to gather all of the supplies on the list. They returned to the store's front room, where they found Barbara dealing with a new customer. Olivia remained standing in front of the counter, patiently waiting for her supplies.

"Here you go," Paige said, as she and Maddy dumped the items on the counter. "Do you want to wait for Barbara?"

Olivia shook her head. "That's okay. I have to get back to work. You can ring it up."

After scanning the items, Paige announced the total sum. "Twenty-seven dollars and thirty-two cents." Olivia handed her thirty dollars. "So," Paige continued, as she took the money, "what's all this stuff for?"

Olivia gave the younger witch a cool look. "Like I said . . . stocking up."

"Oh. Yeah." Paige arched a dubious brow. "I forgot. Well, you sure know how to pick some interesting stuff for stock." She placed the last item into a plastic bag.

"Hmmm. Well," Olivia picked up the bag. "Gotta go. I'll see you."

Paige added, "Will you be at your parents' brunch, tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. I've been feeling a little tired, lately." Olivia started toward the door.

"Wait!"

Impatience stamped on her face, Olivia hesitated. "Yes?"

"Um, have you seen Cole, lately?"

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

Feeling slightly intimidated by Olivia's odd manner, Paige murmured, "Well . . . uh, I haven't see you guys . . . together. I mean, I heard . . ."

"We broke up, if you want to know," Olivia stated bluntly. "Actually, I broke up with him."

The news sent Paige into a state of shock. "Wha . . .? Why?"

Olivia's face assumed a cold mask. "Excuse me?"

"Uh . . . nothing." Paige took a deep breath. "Well, I guess you have to leave, huh?"

Once more, Olivia stared at the younger woman. "I guess so." Then she smiled. Somewhat. "I'll see you later, Paige."

"Yeah. Later." Paige watched nervously, as the red-haired witch left the shop. She murmured under her breath, "Oh my God! What the hell happened to her?"

--------------------------

"Oh my God! Not again!" Darryl Morris nudged his wife. It was the following Sunday evening, and the couple sat inside the House of Prime Rib, one of San Francisco's more popular restaurants. They had left their sons to spend the week with Darryl's parents. He pointed at a couple sitting inside a booth, on the other side of the dining room.

Sheila frowned at the couple. "What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

Darryl sighed. "Oh yeah. I guess I never told you, last Thursday. Or was it Friday?"

"Friday?" Sheila stared at her husband. "What happened, last Friday?"

"Olivia made a date with Paul Margolin. For dinner."

Disbelief shone in Sheila's dark eyes. "What's the big deal? He seems like a reasonably good-looking man. Decent. And didn't you once tell me that he was a witch? Like Olivia?"

"Yeah, but I thought she had grown bored with him, last spring." Darryl frowned, as a thought came to him. "Now that I think about it, she hadn't seemed all that interested in him, during the trial. It wasn't until after we had lunch . . ."

Sheila asked, "Is it true that Phoebe and Cole have reconciled? I was at Ostera's, when I heard the news."

Darryl shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I had heard. Maybe that would explain those two." Husband and wife continued to stare at the couple. "Man, I can't believe it. Was Cole and Phoebe the reason why Olivia got interested in Margolin, again?"

"Should we drop by and say hello?"

Darryl contemplated his wife's question for a minute. Then he saw their waiter approaching their table. "Nah, maybe we should let Olivia and Margolin have their privacy. Besides, I think our food is ready."

-----------------

Inside Cole's penthouse, Phoebe took a sip of her Manhattan. "Hmmm, not bad." She glanced around the living room. "This place looks a little different. What did you do to it?"

"Nothing really," Cole replied. He sat next to Phoebe, holding a martini. "You just haven't seen it in a long time."

Her eyes now resting on the row of plants resting on the shelf above the fireplace, Phoebe said, "Are you sure? I don't recall seeing plants in here."

A heavy silence fell between the pair. When Phoebe had first received Cole's invitation, she had felt overjoyed. Thrilled. Now, she began to wonder if this date had been a good idea. Both she and Cole seemed wary in each other's company. Perhaps those fifteen months apart had taken a toll on their ability to feel comfortable in each other's presence.

Cole cleared his throat. "Phoebe, I . . ." He paused, and glanced toward the kitchen. "Uh, the reason I wanted to see you tonight . . . Well, it's about your question. You know . . ." He coughed slightly.

Phoebe decided to help out. "I understand," she said gently. "You wanted to work it out with Olivia, first."

"Actually, I was going to say yes."

Phoebe nearly choked on her cocktail. "Huh?"

Smiling briefly, Cole continued, "I don't see why we can't give it a shot." He quickly sobered. "But I have to be honest. Olivia had recently decided to end it between us. A couple of days ago, I would have been upset. Now," he sighed, "I guess I wasn't really that surprised."

"I'm so sorry, Cole." Phoebe's voice oozed sympathy. Another silent pause followed. "Um . . . how do you want . . .?"

Cole placed his martini glass on the table and removed the Manhattan from Phoebe's grip. He placed that next to his martini. Then he covered Phoebe's hands with his own. The touch of his skin sent a warm flush throughout her body. "Why don't we just take it one day at a time?" he quietly suggested. "I think it would be best for both of us. Okay?"

One day at a time. Although Phoebe found the suggestion a little too slow for her taste, she realized that it would do. Especially if it meant getting Cole back into her life. She gave him a warm smile. "One day at a time sounds great to me."

--------------------

Leo orbed into one of the seats around the dining room, taking both Paige and Piper by surprise. "I'm home!" he declared. "What's for dinner?"

"Where have you been?" Piper demanded. "It's almost been two days!"

"Honey, you knew I had business to attend to. Another charge." Leo reached for the pitcher of iced tea. "And it was a difficult case, I might add."

Paige stared at her brother-in-law. "Who was the charge?"

"Paige, you know better than to ask me."

"How about this?" the younger Charmed One asked. "When was the last time you saw Paul Margolin?"

Leo frowned at Paige. "What . . . what are you getting at?"

Piper cut in. "Paige! It's nothing, Leo. Just some crazy idea that Paige has come up with."

"It's not crazy!"

"Paige, Leo hasn't been home in two days. Let him eat!"

But the younger woman refused to give up. "C'mon Piper. I only want to know what's going on between and Paul. And what does Olivia has to do with it?"

Leo's blue eyes expressed confusion. "Paige, what are you talking about?"

"Harry and I saw Olivia and Paul at the Golden Horn, last Friday night. And they were looking quite chummy." Paige hesitated. "I had . . . I had talked Harry into reading Paul's mind. To find out what was going on . . ."

Leo exclaimed, "My God, Paige! What were you thinking? You should have known that Harry isn't allowed to use his telepathy like that! It's a breach of privacy!"

"Yeah? Well, so is what you and Paul have been scheming in regard to Olivia!" Paige shot back. "According to Harry, Paul said something about some plan going well, and your name came up."

Not only did Paige continue to stare at Leo, but so did Piper. "Leo?" she said. "Is there something going on we don't know about?"

An exasperated sigh left Leo's mouth. "It's nothing. Paul . . . he merely wanted my advice regarding Olivia. Apparently, he's still interested in her. I told him that if he was still that interested, he should give it a go."

"And what did he do to Olivia to make her interested in him, again?" Paige demanded.

Leo cried out, "He didn't do anything! Maybe Olivia's finally tired of Cole! Or maybe, she didn't like the fact that he and Phoebe are friends, again. I don't know!"

Piper spoke up. "Paige, maybe we ought to give this a rest. I don't think you have anything to be suspicious about."

Paige slumped into her chair. "Fine."

Piper rolled her eyes and handed a platter of meat to her husband. "Pork chops, Leo?"

The whitelighter hesitated, before he grabbed the platter. But his eyes continued to stare uneasily at Paige. Which failed to dim her suspicions. Judging from Leo's unease, he was worried about something. And Paige intended to find out."

----------------------

Harry hung up the telephone and rejoined his family inside the drawing room. The McNeills, along with Paul Margolin, had retired there, following a sumptuous meal prepared by his mother.

"Who was that?" Gran asked.

"Paige." Harry returned to his seat. "She, uh . . . her brooch is missing and she wanted to know if I had found it inside my car."

Gran continued, "Well, did you?"

"I'll check later, tonight."

Olivia's green eyes sparkled with mischief. "So, you and Paige had a date. Strange, she didn't say anything to me."

Harry gave his sister a thin smile. "It was nothing. I took her out, last Friday night. To the Empress of China, in Chinatown."

A brief frown flitted across Bruce's face. Fortunately, their usually uber-observant sister had not noticed. Olivia smiled. "Very impressive. How was your date?"

"Uh . . . interesting."

Olivia continued, "Paul took me out to dinner that night. At the Golden Horn." She smiled warmly at the ADA.

Harry choked back his bile, and smiled. "Hmmm, isn't that nice?"

------------------

After Olivia and Paul had departed over an hour later, Jack turned to his younger son. "Okay Harry, what did Paige really want to talk to you about?"

"Leo's back," Harry grimly replied. "She tried to question him about Livy and Paul, but it didn't go anywhere. She also wants to question him again . . ." He hesitated. "I told her to lay off, since Bruce and I have a plan."

The oldest McNeill sibling looked surprised. "We do?"

"Of course. Don't you remember what Paul had told us, earlier?" Harry asked. "About his upcoming lunch with the DA? It's supposed to be tomorrow."

Bruce shook his head silently.

Harry sighed. "Okay, I see you weren't paying attention. While Paul is having lunch with his boss, you'll be meeting Leo inside his office."

"What makes you think that Leo is going to talk to me?" Bruce demanded.

Harry smiled. "Don't worry, Big Brother. Leo will think he is meeting with Paul. And thanks to your shapeshifting ability, you'll make sure that he will."

-----------------------

Monday morning dawned bright over San Francisco. Olivia stood inside the kitchen, as she prepared a potion that she believed would become a final solution to a problem . . . a problem that came in the form of a certain demon named Belthazor.

While she hummed, "Nobody Does It Better" under her breath, she reached inside one of the cabinets and retrieved a small, black cauldron. Olivia filled it with water - straight out of San Francisco Bay - and placed it on top of the stove. She turned on the flame and the water inside the cauldron began to boil. Next, came the ingredients she had purchased at Ostera's - jasmine, yarrow, garlic and willow. Olivia also added the Nightshade. A puff of black smoke exploded above the cauldron and she allowed the mixture to continue boiling.

Leaving the kitchen, Olivia headed back into the living room and toward the altar she had previously set up in a small corner. She removed the pentagram, sketched inside a circle, from the altar and replaced it with another circle - which contained a heptagram. Then she lit both of the altar's candles and placed sprigs of evergreen around the altar. Finally, she poured the Italian Cypress seeds into the cauldron. Satisfied that everything had been prepared, Olivia returned to the kitchen, removed the cauldron from the stove and placed it over the heptagram.

Olivia then donned her ceremonial robe, retrieved the Aingeal staff from her closet and stood before the altar. Holding the staff in her left hand, she grabbed a stick of tree bark and mumbled an incantation in Celtic - invoking the names of Hecate and Pele. While she continued to chant, she added a piece of earthworm, a piece of water snake, a dried up spider and a sliver of salamander flesh to them mixture inside the cauldron. Then using prongs, she retrieved a small lump of mercury, dropped it into the mixture and finished the incantation with a flourish. The red carnelian stone in her staff shone bright red. And another puff of red smoke exploded above the cauldron.

Once the smoke had cleared, Olivia returned the staff to her bedroom closet and removed her robe. She retrieved the cauldron and returned it to the kitchen. After spreading a white, cheesecloth over a small cooking pot, Olivia poured the cauldron's contents upon the cloth. After the liquid had seeped through, she squeezed the last of it into the pot and placed the cloth on the kitchen's counter, allowing the contents to dry. Then she poured the liquid from the pot into several small bottles - ammunition for another day - and washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

Now that her task had been completed, Olivia picked up her cordless telephone and dialed a number. "Hello? Hi, Paul. It's me, Olivia. I'm finished with that potion we had discussed. Well, almost. I have a little dehydration to complete."

"When do we use it?" the other witch asked.

Olivia glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. It read ten twenty-three. "How about in a few hours? Meet me at Cole's penthouse around two-thirty, this afternoon. We would have to get there before him."

Doubt clouded Paul's voice. "Are you sure you don't want to try, tomorrow? This afternoon seemed to be cutting it a little close. I have that lunch with the D.A., don't forget."

"You won't be finished before two?" Olivia asked.

A pause followed before Paul continued with a sigh. "I guess I can. If it begins to stretch too long, I'll just tell Coleman that I have an afternoon appointment. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Good. I'll see you this afternoon. Bye." Olivia hung up, allowing herself a satisfied smile. If all went well, Cole Turner aka Belthazor would no longer exist by the end of the day.

END OF CHAPTER 7 


	8. Chapter 8

"SPELLS, LIES AND REMORSE" by RFK

CHAPTER EIGHT

A lime-green Volkswagen was parked across the street from one of San Francisco's many courthouses. Bruce, Harry and the car's owner - Paige - sat inside, waiting for a certain Assistant District Attorney to make his appearance on the courthouse steps.

"What time did Paul say that he was going to lunch?" Paige asked impatiently.

Bruce sighed. "He didn't say exactly when. All he said was . . ." He broke off at the sight of two men descending the wide steps. He recognized one of them as Paul. "There he is." Bruce glanced at his watch. "At twelve-thirty, on the dot."

The three witches watched Paul and the other man turn left and strode along the street, before disappearing around the corner. Harry, who sat the seat next to Paige, turned to grin at the older man in the backseat. "Show time, big brother. Do us proud."

"Oh great!" Bruce moaned. Harry helped him out of the car. Then he added, "I'll see you guys within a few minutes or so." He dashed across the street and entered the building. A security guard informed him that Paul Margolin's office was located on the seventh floor. Just before approaching the office, Bruce dashed into the men's restroom. Finding it empty, he quickly morphed into the New York-born witch's form. Then he strode out of the restroom and into Paul's office, expecting to encounter the latter's secretary. Fortunately, she was no where to be seen.

Once safely inside the office, Bruce took a deep breath and cried out, "Leo! LEO!" Nearly twenty minutes passed, but the whitelighter failed to respond. Once more, Bruce called out the latter's name. "Leo!" At that moment, blue lights appeared, signaling the whitelighter's arrival.

--------------

"Morris!" Captain McPherson's bark took Darryl by surprise.

The police lieutenant rushed into his supervisor's office. "Captain? You need something?"

"Yeah. I need to know the whereabouts of your partner. Where is McNeill?"

Dreading this moment, Darryl lied to the police captain. "She's at home, sick. Sore throat and stomach bug. She called me, this morning."

"Oh. Okay." McPherson added, "By the way, how is the Kostopulos case coming along?"

Darryl nervously cleared his throat. "Slow. Both Scott Yi and Carlotta Trujillo are still questioning witnesses. It shouldn't be long before we have ourselves a suspect."

McPherson dismissed the lieutenant, allowing the latter to escape from the former's presence. A relieved Darryl returned to his desk. Where in the hell was Olivia? And why has she not called? Even if she were involved in a supernatural emergency, she would have informed him.

Darryl shook his head. Even before he had learned that she was a witch, Darryl never could fathom his partner's mind. And lately, her personality seemed to have undergone a major change since that lunch with Margolin, last . . . Darryl's thoughts broke off, as his mind retrieved a memory that he had been trying to recall for the past few. That afternoon at the restaurant flashed before his eyes - the phone call he had received from Sheila, returning to the table to find Olivia gone . . . and seeing Paul Margolin pour something into Olivia's drink. Paul Margolin? Realizing that he had just remembered something important, Darryl picked up the telephone and dialed the number to the McNeills' home.

-----------

Inside Paige's Volkswagen, she and Harry sat in silence. This was the first time they had been alone, since their date, Friday night. And considering that it had not ended well, she felt slightly uncomfortable in his presence. Then Harry's voice cut through the silence. "Cat caught your tongue?"

Paige stared at the red-haired man. "Huh?"

"I've noticed that ever since Bruce left the car, you've been silent. Is there a reason?"

Her cheeks burning with embarrassment, Paige shook her head. "No. No reason. Can't we sit in silence? Do we have to . . .?"

"Okay Paige, what the hell is wrong?"

Paige shot back. "Nothing's wrong!"

A large sigh left Harry's mouth. "I realize that our date didn't turn out like we had hoped, but . . ."

"What makes you think that our date has anything to do with me being silent?" Paige rolled her eyes in feign contempt. Then she confronted him. "Are you trying to tell me that you didn't enjoy yourself?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Harry replied, "Actually, I did. Until we ran into Olivia and Paul at the Golden Horn. After that . . . well, it wasn't exactly paradise."

"No wonder, considering the shock of seeing Olivia and Paul together like that."

A long pause followed, before Harry added, "Actually that wasn't it. You . . ."

"I . . . what?"

Once more, Harry sighed. "Have you ever considered the possibility that you have a . . . well, obsessive nature?"

"What?" Paige stared at her companion in shock. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry continued, "After we saw Olivia and Paul, you seemed . . . obsessive. I mean, c'mon Paige! You spent the rest of the evening obsessing over them. You even tried to talk me into reading Paul's mind, again." He shook his head. "That sort of ruined it for me."

"Well, pardon me for ruining your evening!" Paige retorted, feeling put out by Harry's comment. "Maybe you should stick to women who wouldn't mind worshipping the ground you walk! Like Dana Morton, for instance. I'm sure she's capable of stroking that ego of yours!"

"For crying out loud!" Harry focused his green eyes upon the Charmed One. "Would it really hurt for you to accept a little criticism?"

Paige shot back, "Oh please! Like you would like it if I had criticized you about you about some of your traits!"

"What are you talking about? You do it all the time!"

"The hell I . . ." Paige paused, as she recalled the numerous times she had either insulted Harry or made some comment about his less than personable traits. "Never mind," she murmured.

Another lengthy moment of silence followed, before Paige heard Harry say, "So, uh . . . would you like to go out, again?"

She stared at him, as if he had lost his mind. "What?"

"Would you like to go out on another date? This upcoming Friday, for instance?"

Stunned by his proposal, Paige nearly ended up stammering. "Wha . . . I thought . . . You didn't . . . Why do you want to go out with me, so badly?"

"Because I find you attractive," Harry said. From the corner of her eye, Paige saw his face turn red. "Is that so hard to fathom?"

"Considering your opinion on my 'obssessive' nature," Paige commented, "yeah."

A embarrassed smile curved Harry's lips. Paige could not help but notice that he seemed very attractive at that moment. "Okay, I had that coming. But flaws or no flaws, I find you . . . attractive. And I would like to go out with you, again."

'Say no,' Paige's mind told her. 'No!' She opened her mouth and . . . "Sure. Why not?" God! She could be such a sucker for a cute smile!

------------

At the same time, Olivia stepped out of the elevator and strode toward the double doors that led to Cole's penthouse. She produced a special key from her purse - one used by thieves to open lock - and used it to open the door.

Once inside the penthouse, Olivia surveyed the living room, trying to decide where to create her circle. The middle of the room - in front of the fireplace - seemed to be the perfect spot. She removed from her purse, a small bottle of the potion, now a red paste, and set about drawing a circle. With a heptagram inside.

------------

"Paul?" A concerned expression appeared on Leo's face. "Something wrong?"

As rehearsed, Bruce replied in a tense voice, "They know."

Leo frowned. "Know what?"

Bruce began to wonder if Harry and Paige had been mistaken about the whitelighter. He sighed and added, "I'm talking about Olivia, Leo. And Cole. They know. At least, Harry does."

Shaking his head, Leo protested, "That's impossible. I know I had told you about Paige's suspicions. But I managed to nip it in the bud. She hasn't mentioned it, again." Anxiety lit up his blue eyes. "Or has she? At least mentioned it to Harry? Do they know about the spell?"

The spell? Margolin had placed a spell on his sister? It took all of Bruce's self-control not to lose his temper. "I was dining with Olivia's family, last night. Well, you know that Paige and Harry saw us at the Golden Horn, Friday night. But last night . . . Harry was looking at me rather odd. As if he was trying to concentrate on something."

"That something was probably you." Leo heaved an exasperated sigh. "My God! Harry must have read your mind, Paul. He's a telepath."

Naturally inclined to defend his younger brother, Bruce said, "But don't witches with telepathic powers have this code about reading other people's minds without permission?"

"They do," Leo replied shortly. "Only, Harry isn't the type who follows the rules." Son-of-a-bitch! Bruce mentally suppressed the insult. Leo added, "When did you realize that they . . . I mean, Harry knew?"

Bruce continued to lie. "Like I said, he had this odd look on his face. And there were the hints he was giving. Especially after the phone call he had received from Paige. He started talking about spells that change people's personalities. And that's when I realized that he knew. Paige probably knows, as well."

"She must have told him that I've returned," Leo said. Another sigh left his mouth. "What about Cole? What do they know about Cole?"

At that moment, Bruce mentally sent out a summons to his brother, in the hopes that the latter would detect it. Sure enough, Harry and Paige orbed behind Leo, seconds later. To keep the charade going, Bruce frowned. "Know about Cole?"

"You said that they knew about the spell you had used on Olivia," Leo continued. "Do they know about her plans to vanquish Cole?"

Paige gasped. Leo whirled around with a stunned expression. "Paige! Harry! What are you . . .?"

"Leo?" As the whitelighter's gaze returned to Bruce, he transformed back to his original form. The shapeshifter regarded Leo with a cold gaze. "I think we need to have a serious talk. Like about that spell Paul had cast upon my sister."

Leo's face paled.

-------------

At precisely one-thirty in the afternoon, Paul stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the double doors that led inside Belthazor's penthouse. Fearing that his lunch with the District Attorrney would last longer than he hoped, Paul had cut it short with a fake excuse. Upon leaving the restaurant, he nearly broke several traffic laws in trying to reach Olivia's apartment building on time. There were moments like now that he wished he were a teleporter.

Paul raised his hand to knock on the door - and hesitated. What if Olivia was not inside? Even worse, what if Belthazor had returned home earlier than usual? And why start the plan now? Why not wait until after the half-demon's arrival? "Forget the questions Margolin, and just knock," he muttered to himself. Which he did.

Seconds later, the door opened, revealing Olivia. She smiled. "You made it. And you're early." She opened the door further, allowing Paul to step inside.

"I didn't know how long that lunch would last," Paul said. "The D.A. can be a bit . . ." He paused, as the penthouse's décor took his breath away. And nearly made him green with envy. Paul wished that he could only be so lucky as to live in such a beautifully furnished and expensive penthouse like this. He noted the fireplace against the left wall. And the balcony on the far side of the apartment that overlooked San Francisco Bay. Hell, it looked even more beautiful than Olivia's apartment. "Not bad," he murmured. Paul seemed ready to dismiss the place as too perfect, and yet lacking in any warmth. But his eyes spotted various plants stationed throughout the living room. And the burgundy macramé shawl spread across the sofa's back. Resentment flared within his breast. Olivia's touch, of course. Then his eyes fell upon a red circle on the floor. "What's that?" he asked.

Olivia's smile widened. "A magic circle, of course. Where the vanquish will take place. The circle is made from a potion I had prepared. Which, hopefully, will kill Cole." She said in a very cheerful voice.

"But that's . . ." Paul peered closer at the circle. "That's not a pentagram, is it?"

"No, it's a heptagram. Star with seven points."

Seven points? Paul shook his head. "But why? I mean . . . why seven . . .?"

Olivia interrupted. "Each point represents an element. This is, uh . . . based on a new theory of mine." Paul continued to stare at the symbol with growing doubt. An impatient huff escaped from Olivia's mouth. "Don't worry. It'll work. Trust me. Now," she picked up the cordless telephone, "time to put the plan into action."

Before she could contact Belthazor, Paul said, "Wait a minute! Why don't you just wait until he comes home?"

"And when will that be?" Olivia's green eyes bored into Paul's, making him feel slightly intimidated. "Cole doesn't have a regular schedule. I don't know any attorney who does. Do you?" He had to admit that Olivia had a point. "Okay, here we go." She dialed a number. Seconds later, "Hi, this is Ms. Beatrice More, the general manager of Mr. Turner's building. May I speak to him?"

A curious Paul asked Olivia what she was up to. Instead of answering his question, Olivia gave him a cryptic smile. Then, "Good afternoon, Mr. Turner. This is Beatrice More. There's a problem at the building. We're experiencing gas leaks from our pipes. Mr. Farnelli believes that it might be coming from your place. Could you give us permission to enter?" She paused. "Oh, you'll be here yourself?" Olivia's smile widened. "Well, if you insist. I'll see you soon. Thank you." She disconnected the telephone. "Get ready," she added. "Cole should be here at any time."

-------------

Paige stared at her brother-in-law in disbelief. "I can't . . . Oh my God! I can't believe it! Leo! What have you done?"

"I haven't done . . ." Leo paused under the stares of the three witches. "Look, I had to do it! It was the only way to prevent a disaster from happening!"

Bruce took a threatening step forward. "What disaster? What was so damn important that you and Paul had decided to put my sister under a spell?"

"It had to be done!" Leo protested, taking a step back. "To prevent a new Source from emerging."

"What?"

The whitelighter explained, "One of our whitelighters is a seer. She was also one, as a mortal. Anyway, she had a vision of Cole playing a part in the emergence of a new Source. Both he and Olivia. When I found out that Cole's mother now headed the Brotherhood of the Thorn . . ."

"You've got to be joking!" Harry exclaimed. "You and the Boy Scout had cast a spell on Olivia to stop a new Source from emerging? What the hell does Olivia has to do with all of this? Why have her kill Cole? If that's possible!"

An uneasy expression appeared on Leo's face. "Because . . . because, she's the only one who can kill him."

"Meaning?"

An epiphany struck Paige. She finally understood what Leo was trying to say. "Oh my God," she murmured. The others stared at her. "Oh God! The vision!"

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Cecile's vision! Remember what happened at the wedding?" Paige continued in an excited voice. "When she had first met Paul, Cecile had a vision of Olivia killing Cole. In Paul's presence!"

Shaking his head, Harry protested, "But that's impossible! Olivia isn't strong enough to kill Cole. None of us are - including the Power of Three."

Bruce threw his head back and groaned. "Oh! Of course! Olivia and I had this theory on how to kill the Source without the use of brute strength. Only . . ." He frowned. "Barbara told me about Olivia making a big purchase at Ostera's, last Saturday. Is that true?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah. Some weird stuff. Why?"

With a sigh, Bruce added, "Then she must have made the potion, and plan to use some time in the near future."

"We have to stop here!"

A grim Leo shot back, "You won't! Remember? In Cecile's vision, none of you make it in time to save Cole. Why don't you accept the fact that he's as good as dead? In the end, it'll be best for all . . ."

Harry punched the whitelighter in the jaw, stopping the latter in mid-sentence. Leo reeled back and landed on the floor. "That's for using my sister as a pawn in your little scheme," he growled. "And when she finds out, may the God and Goddess help you." He turned to the others. "We have to warn Cole."

Bruce retrieved his cell phone and dialed. Seconds later, he returned it to his jacket. "That was his assistant. Cole left his office about a few minutes ago. Something about an emergency at his building."

The older witch's words brought back memories of Cecile's vision to Paige. "Of course! The penthouse! Cecile had used her telepathy to show us her vision. That's were Olivia is going to kill Cole!"

Another sigh left Bruce's mouth. "Okay. I'll try to reach Cole's . . ." His cell phone rang. "Hello?" A pause followed, while Paige noticed the grim expression on his face. "Oh shit! Thanks Gran. I think we know where to go." He disconnected his phone and returned it to jacket pocket. "That was Gran. She just got a phone call from Darryl. Apparently, Olivia didn't bother to show up for work, today. I think she's planning to do the job, as soon as possible."

"Well then, let's go," Harry said. "Paige?"

The Charmed One grabbed hold of each McNeill brother. Leo stared at the trio. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To Cole's place," Bruce coldly replied. To clean up your mess, before it gets any worse." And the three witches orbed out of Paul's office.

--------------

Cole materialized in the middle of his penthouse. He glanced around the semi-dark living room and turned on the lights. There did not seemed to be any sign of gas in the air. Only cinnamon apple. Which happened to be . . .

Two figures emerged from one of the bedroom, taking Cole by surprise. Olivia and . . . Paul Margolin. "What the hell are you two doing inside my place?" he demanded.

Olivia stepped forward, her beautiful face marred by a cold smile. "Doing the universe a favor, Belthazor."

"What?" Confused, Cole stared at the redhead. "Olivia, have you lost your mind? What the hell are you talking about?"

Her smile grew chillier, making Cole feel increasingly uneasy. "This." She waved her in the air. "Initiate."

To Cole's surprise, a bright red circle formed around him. Something akin to a force field. For some unexplained reason, he felt a shot of fear go through him. "Olivia? What's going on?" He made an attempt to push himself past the force field. To his surprise, he failed. His fear threatened to overwhelm him. "Olivia . . ."

The red-haired witch began to chant. "In Hecate's name, I summon the powers of air, of water, of earth, of wood, of metal, of fire and of spirit to infect this demon's powers and destroy him from within!"

Another surprise awaited Cole, as the red light from the circle began to seep into his body. The pain rose to an unbearable level, causing Cole to fall to his knees with a cry.

-----------

Bruce, Harry and Paige orbed into Cole's penthouse and came upon a scene of horror. They found the half-demon surrounded by a circle of red light, on his knees and screaming in pain. Outside the circle stood Paul Margolin wearing a smug expression and Olivia chanting a spell.

Horrified, Bruce called out his sister's name. "Olivia! Olivia, stop!" His cries failed to reach her ears. Paul was another matter.

The New York-born witch turned around and regarded the newcomers with anxiety. As Paige stepped forward to stop Olivia, he raised his hand and sent a gust of ice toward the Charmed One. Bruce immediately counteracted Paul's attack with his aerokinesis, forcing the ice to envelop the cyrokinetic and turn him into an ice statue.

Meanwhile, Olivia continued her chant. "In Hecate's name, I summon the powers of air, of water, of earth, of wood, of metal, of fire and of spirit to infect this demon's powers and destroy him from within!" The red circle soon began to envelop Cole.

Again, Bruce ordered his sister to stop. For once, she heard him. Then she waved one hand and sent Bruce reeling back against the door. At the same time, Paul's frozen figure toppled backward and shattered into pieces upon impact of the floor. Bruce glanced helplessly at the others. "Oh my God," he murmured. "How can we stop her?"

"Let me try," Harry said. He directed his stare at the back of Olivia's head. Experienced in living with telepaths, Bruce nearly detected the younger man's psychic message to their sister. However, she continued her chant. Then Harry's stare became more intense. "Olivia, stop! Now!" Cole's tormentor grabbed her head and cried out in pain. Seconds later, she fell to the floor, unconscious. Cole did the same, once the red circle finally disappeared.

Paige stared at Harry. "What did you do?"

"Touched a nerve in her brain, a little bit," he replied. "She was resisting me. I guess . . . I had to be a little more intense." Harry pointed at the circle on the carpet. "Anyone know how to get rid of that?"

Paige opened the nearest window. I'll do it." She pointed at the red circle on the floor and said, "Potion . . . window." The mixture on the carpet disappeared and reappeared outside the open window before it dispersed into the air. She nodded at the couple on the floor. "What about them?"

Kneeling beside the unconscious Olivia, Paige grabbed the other woman's hand and orbed them both out of the penthouse. Bruce sighed and knelt beside Cole. "C'mon Harry. Help me get him inside his bedroom." The two brothers picked up the unconscious half-demon and carried him out of the living room.

END OF CHAPTER 8 


	9. Chapter 9

"SPELLS, LIES AND REMORSE" by RFK

CHAPTER NINE

Two hours after Paige had delivered an unconscious Olivia to her bedroom, she drove her green VW into the Halliwell manor's driveway. She found Piper, Leo and Phoebe inside the family kitchen. "You're home early," Piper commented. "In fact, everyone seemed to home early, today."

"I managed to finish work early," Phoebe said. "So, Elise allowed me to go home." She turned to Paige. "Where have you been? I had dropped by Ostera's on the way home. You weren't there. Barbara told me that you were on some kind of errand."

Paige stared at an uncomfortable-looking Leo. "You haven't told them, yet?" she coldly asked.

"Told us what?" Piper demanded. "Why are you staring at Leo, like that?"

"Why don't you tell them, Leo?"

The whitelighter opened his mouth. He hesitated. "I . . ." Then he asked Paige, "What happened after you guys left?"

"He's alive." As she continued to stare at Leo, Paige said to her sisters, "Olivia tried to kill Cole, today. She would have succeeded, if we hadn't stopped her. Sorry Leo. I guess your little scheme didn't work, after all." The whitelighter's jaw stiffened.

Both Piper and Phoebe regarded the other two with stunned expressions. "What the hell?" the former cried out. "Paige, what the hell are you talking about?"

Phoebe gasped. "Oh my God! Olivia tried to kill Cole? Why? How was that possible?"

Paige returned her gaze to the whitelighter. "Leo?" But her brother-in-law remained silent. He turned his back on the others. So, Paige told her sisters about Leo and Paul's scheme, the spell cast on Olivia, and the latter's attempt to kill Cole. "Like I said, she almost did it. Olivia came pretty damn close to killing him. I don't know how, but she did."

"Oh my God!" Phoebe cried.

The youngest Charmed One continued, "But we managed to stop her. At least Harry did. He and Bruce are trying to find a potion to counteract Paul's spell."

"I have to see Cole!" Phoebe sprung from her chair and left the kitchen.

Piper stared at Leo, shaking her head in disbelief. "My God, Leo!" she exclaimed softly. "What have you done?"

"Why did you do it, Leo?" Paige demanded. "Why would you stoop so low to that level?"

Leo cried, "You don't understand! It's possible that Cole might re-organize the Underworld! Or have you forgotten?"

Paige retorted, "And that's your excuse for using Olivia to commit murder? For allowing Paul to put her under that spell? So, you could use her to kill her own boyfriend?"

"She was the only one who could do it! At least according to . . ." Leo paused at the sound of the front door slamming shut. Phoebe.

"Don't tell me," Paige said with a sigh. "According to Cecile Dubois." She shook her head in disgust. "You and Paul tried your best to make sure her vision would come true. Didn't you?"

His eyes cast downward, Leo mumbled, "At least everyone came out of this alive."

"Don't be too sure about that," Paige replied coldly. "Paul didn't. He's dead."

Leo gasped aloud. "What?"

Paige explained what happened. "It's simple. I tried to stop Olivia. Paul tried to stop me by using his cyrokinesis on me. Bruce managed to deflect his attack with his aerokinesis and Paul ended up as a frozen statue. And when Olivia had used her telekinesis on Bruce, after he tried to stop her, Paul fell back upon the floor." She paused. "Into a million little pieces."

"Oh my God! Paul!" Leo's face expressed shock and grief.

"As far as I'm concerned, that bastard got what he deserved!"

Piper admonished her younger sister. "Paige!"

Looking defiant, Paige continued, "What? After what he had done to Olivia, do you really expect me to feel sympathetic? By the way Leo, I suggest that you stay away from her and the McNeills for a while. Or Mr. McNeill might dig up that darklighter's arrow he has always been threatening you with." She shot her brother-in-law one last glare and marched out of the kitchen.

-----------------

Olivia's eyes blinked open. An anxious face belonging to her mother hovered above her. She felt a dull ache in the center of her forehead. "Oh God," she murmured. "How long have I been out?"

"Not very long," Gweneth murmured. "Perhaps a little over an hour. Here," she handed Olivia a steaming mug of tea. "Drink it."

Olivia stared at the drink. "What is it?"

"Tea made from cedar wood and cloves," the older woman replied. "Harry made it. Just drink it, Livy. Now."

The firm, yet urgent tone in Gweneth's voice convinced Olivia to follow her mother's orders. She took a sip. Cedar wood and cloves, all right. Were those the ingredients her family used for counteracting a potion? Too tired to ask her question, Olivia drained the rest of her tea. Seconds later, she experienced a bout of dizziness. And then . . . "Oh my God! Cole!" Memories of the past days struck her with the force of a thunderbolt. Olivia stared at her mother in horror. "Is he . . .?"

"He's still alive," Gweneth dryly reassured her.

Olivia wracked her brain, trying to figure out what had happened. "I don't understand. What happened? I only remembered thinking . . . I remember thinking that Cole was a threat or something? And that he had to die. I don't under. . ."

With a sigh, Gweneth sat on the edge of Olivia's bed. "Oh my poor Livy! I believe you are not going to like what I have to tell you."

------------------

The soft voice penetrated his mind. "Cole? Cole, are you okay?"

Cole opened his mouth to speak, but not a sound came out. It seemed that his mouth had become dry.

"Baby, are you awake?" The voice, he finally realized, belonged to Phoebe. What was she doing here? Wherever "here" happened to be. He took a deep breath and finally mustered the energy to speak. "Wha . . . what happened to me?" he whispered.

Another voice replied, "Uh, Olivia almost killed you."

Huh? The fog in Cole's mind immediately dissipated, as he shot up to a sitting position. He saw Phoebe sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing an anxious expression. Behind her stood Bruce. "Say that again?" he demanded.

Bruce repeated, "Olivia tried to kill you. And she came pretty damn close to doing it. Harry managed to stop her, in time."

Disbelief rang in Cole's voice. "Olivia had nearly killed me? How?"

All eyes focused upon Bruce, who squirmed with discomfort. "She used an old theory of ours for killing the Source. But I guess that she had decided to use it against you, instead."

"Cole, do you want a drink?" a concerned Phoebe asked. "Maybe tea or something else?"

"Tea sounds nice." Cole barely noticed the light kiss Phoebe had planted on his forehead. Once he and Bruce were alone, he added, "Look, I realize that Olivia was . . . is pissed at me. For some reason or another. But why would she attack . . .?"

Bruce sighed. "That's right. You don't know. Olivia . . . was under a spell. One that Paul had cast."

A stunned Cole stared at the witch in disbelief. "Did you say that Paul had cast . . .?"

"It's a long story." Bruce sat down on the spot previously occupied by Phoebe. Then began to reveal what seemed to Cole, a fantastic story.

------------

Two days later, the Halliwell manor's doorbell rang. Piper placed Wyatt's bottle on a nearby sideboard and answered the front door. She glanced through the peephole and winced. A grim-faced Olivia McNeill stood outside.

"Oh God," she murmured. Then she took a deep breath, fixed a too bright smile on her face and opened the door. "Olivia! Hi!" Oh God! She sounded like Mary Poppins! "Come on in." Stepping aside, she allowed the visitor to enter.

Her mouth still formed in a tight line, Olivia said, "Hey Piper. Is Leo home?"

Piper's smile disappeared. She shot a quick glance at Olivia's hands. No darklighter bow-and-arrow seemed to be present - thankfully. "Oh, uh . . . Leo? He's uh . . ."

"Piper?" a familiar voice cried. "Who is it?"

The oldest Charmed One's heart sank at the sight of her husband and Paige entering the living room. Leo stared at the visitor and froze. Olivia's green eyes became hard as polished emeralds. "Hello Leo," she greeted in a chilly voice.

Leo's face turned red. "Olivia, I . . ." Before he could finish, the redhead took a few steps forward and punched him in the jaw. The whitelighter reeled back and landed on the floor with a thump.

Piper rushed to her husband's side. "Leo!"

"I'm going to make this brief," Olivia continued coldly. "When Richard had died over a year ago, I guess you can say that I was in great funk. I couldn't even face my family, because Aunt Rhiannon was responsible for his death. And he was responsible for hers. So, I turned to you . . . my good friend, Leo. All I had to do was open my mouth and tell you that Richard and Rhiannon had killed each other, and without me saying anything further, you had assumed that Richard was to blame. You had really pissed me off that day, Leo. So much so that I had seriously considered hiring a darklighter to kill you. Fortunately for you, I have a brother who happens to be a telepath. And once Harry had discovered my intentions, both he and Bruce talked me out of it. In fact, I even felt ashamed for even considering having you killed. But you know what?" Olivia paused, as her eyes blazed angrily. "After what you and Paul had done to me, I'm beginning to wish that I had hired that darklighter in the first place."

Piper, shaken by Olivia's words, helped Leo to his feet. Then he spoke. "Look Olivia, I realize that what I had done was wrong, but something had to be done about Cole. The Council feared he would reorganize the Under . . ."

Olivia's fist shot out again, and struck Leo in the nose. Again, he reeled back on to the floor. " I can't believe this! You really disgust me, Leo! Do you know that? You had conspired with Paul to violate my mind, in order to have Cole murdered, and all you can do is make excuses?"

Blood pouring out of his battered nose, Leo struggled to sit up. "Olivia . . ."

"Don't . . . talk to me! Don't ever talk to me, again! Unless circumstances demand it." Olivia glared at the fallen whitelighter. "As far as I'm concerned, it's over between us! We are no longer friends!" She turned on her heels and marched toward the front door. Her hand on the doorknob, Olivia paused. "And you can tell your precious Whitelighter Council to keep their damn noses out of my business!" And on that note, she left.

Once the door slammed shut, Piper and Paige helped the battered whitelighter to his feet. Leo wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. "Leo?" Piper began in a concerned tone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Leo mumbled. He stared sadly at the closed door and sighed. "I'm just . . ." He paused and cocked his head. Piper knew what that meant. The Council was summoning him. "I, uh . . . I think I've been summoned."

"What do they want?" Piper asked. When Leo failed to answer, she added, "Leo?"

The whitelighter replied unhappily, "It's probably about Olivia. And Cole."

Confused by her husband's answer, Piper shook her head. "Wha . . . I don't understand. Don't they know what happened?"

A pause followed before Leo said, "They do now. I guess they must have found out about Matilda's plan."

"Matilda?"

Again, Leo hesitated. "Matilda Everhard. The Elder who had planned this whole thing from the beginning. She was the one who had recruited me . . ."

Now, Piper understood. One of the Elders, acting against the Council's knowledge, had drawn Leo into the scheme to use Olivia to kill Cole. The oldest Charmed One felt mortified. Not only by the fact that an Elder would resort to using a witch against her will and a fellow whitelighter for such a scheme, but that Leo had allowed himself to be used. "Oh my God!"

"How long do you think it would take for you to explain everything?" Paige asked.

Leo gave the two women a wan smile. "I don't know. And I don't know how they'll react." He kissed Piper's cheek. "I'll see you later." With his face still maintaining its sad expression, he heaved a large sigh and orbed out of the room.

--------------

Nearly thirty minutes later, Olivia stepped out of her apartment building's elevator and strode toward the double doors leading to Cole's penthouse. She stared at the doors, struggling to keep her emotions in check. Especially her fears.

What if Cole did not want to see her? What if . . . What if he had not forgiven her for rejecting him? For trying to kill him?

Olivia wanted to return to her apartment. Wanted to hide in the privacy of her bedroom, until she could find the courage to face him. But she realized that the longer she procrastinated, the harder it would be fore her to deal with the past week's events.

She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The seconds that Olivia had waited for the door to open, seemed like hours. Finally, the door opened and she found herself facing the last person she had expected to see. Wide-eyed, Olivia stared at the figure before her. "Phoebe?"

"Olivia," the middle Charmed One declared nervously. "Um, what . . .?"

Keeping her shock in check, Olivia replied, "Oh, uh . . . I'm here to see Cole."

"Oh." Phoebe continued to block the doorway.

"Is he here? Cole?"

A wary expression appeared on Phoebe's face. "Yeah. Are you . . .?"

Olivia allowed a mirthless smile to touch her lips. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt him."

Phoebe's face turned red with embarrassment. "I didn't think . . ."

"Phoebe?" The voice came from inside the penthouse. Olivia glanced past the Charmed One's shoulder and spotted Cole wearing blue terrycloth robe. And nothing else. Judging from his damp appearance, he must have stepped out of the shower. His eyes focused upon Olivia and he immediately stiffened. "Oh. Olivia. What . . . uh, what are you doing here?"

Olivia's first instinct was to flee . . . run away from Cole and the implications of Phoebe's presence. Instead, she remained in the doorway, mindful of the task she had to perform. "I came to see you," she said. "Talk to you. About . . . what happened."

Cole blinked. "Oh. Uh, . . ."

Phoebe opened the door further and allowed Olivia to enter. She closed the door and smiled politely at the older woman. "I'll let you guys have a little privacy." Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Olivia stared at Phoebe's retreating back. "She's become quite the little hostess, hasn't she?" Then she winced at the slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

Cole flashed a brief smile. "She's been helping me around the place, ever since . . ." He broke off, as his smile disappeared. "Well, you know."

"Since I tried to kill you?" Olivia finished gently. "Look, I can explain about all that. In fact, I can explain my attitude for the past . . ."

"I know what happened." Cole paused, as he took a deep breath. "Bruce told me about Margolin's spell. And Leo's part in the whole thing. I'm sorry that they had used you like that."

Olivia cast her eyes downward. "So am I. I've . . . uh, I've ended it with Leo. Our friendship." She snickered briefly. "Hell, he had stopped being my official whitelighter, years ago. Anyway, perhaps one day I can forgive him. But not now."

"He thought he was doing the right thing," Cole gently added. He gave a nervous cough. "Well, at least he had picked the right person to 'vanquish' me."

"Huh?"

Cole continued, "Well, after Phoebe and her sisters had failed to kill Barbas, when he had my powers, I figured that no one would be able to kill me. Until I met you. After I got to know you . . . I figured . . . well, I figured that you, of all people, would find a way."

Olivia stared at the half-demon in disbelief. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I'm only complimenting your talents as a witch." Cole paused. "How did you do it, by the way?"

Leery of even discussing the matter, Olivia hesitated. Then, "Bruce and I had this theory about killing the Source." She sighed. "Instead of using brute strength, we thought about using a more subtle manner. We got the idea from that movie called . . . you know, the one with Will Smith and Jeff Goldblum."

Cole shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

Reluctantly, Olivia continued, "In the movie, these alien invaders proved to be too powerful for the heroes to destroy. So one of the guys . . . Jeff Goldblum, I think, came up with the idea of creating a computer virus to weaken the aliens' defense system. And Bruce and I thought if we could come up with a potion, combined with a spell to infect the Source's powers with a virus and destroy him from within . . ."

Realization dawned in Cole's blue eyes. "Oh, I get it. Clever."

"Yeah, so I created a potion and a spell that would infect your powers, via the elements. But instead of a spell utilizing the five elements, I used one utilizing seven."

"Your seven element theory?"

Olivia nodded unhappily. "Yeah." She fell silent. So did Cole. They could hear Phoebe moving about in the kitchen. Speaking of the Charmed One . . . "How did you and Phoebe . . ." Olivia paused. "How did you two end up as . . . friends?"

Cole frowned. "Didn't the others tell you?" Olivia shook her head. "Last week, Phoebe had visions of what really happened between me and the Source. We, uh . . . we made our peace."

"Oh. I'm happy for you both." Olivia fell silent, unable to meet Cole's eyes. After another minute, she added, "How long has she been here?"

"For two days. Since the attack. She's been a great help."

'I bet.' Olivia kept the sarcastic response to herself. Then she spotted an unfamiliar travel bag near the sofa. Her heart lurched sideways. "How nice," she finally murmured.

"Olivia . . . look . . ."

Phoebe returned to the living room, carrying a steaming mug. "Here you go," she said, handing the mug to Cole. "I thought you might want some tea."

"Thanks," Cole murmured. He took a sip.

A perfect picture of domesticity, Olivia thought bitterly. Before she could hold her tongue, she said, "Cole was telling me about your reconciliation."

A bright smile illuminated Phoebe's face. "Oh! Yeah. I'm . . . really glad that we've decided to try again. I mean, whoever said there was no such thing as a second chance?"

Olivia frowned. "Second chance?"

"Oh yeah. Didn't Cole tell you? We've decided to give our relationship a second chance."

Stunned, Olivia stared at an uncomfortable-looking Cole. "I . . ." She shook her head. "I mean . . . no, Cole didn't tell me." She added quickly, "But I already knew." With a dim smile, she added, "Congratulations."

Cole began, "Olivia . . ."

"I'm sure that it'll work out between you two, this time," Olivia continued, barely able to get her words out. "I mean, now that you've come . . . to some kind of closure. Over the Source, I mean." She took a deep breath, mindful of the tears that threatened to fall. "Well." Olivia glanced at her watch. "Time for me to go. There's a movie I want to check out and it comes on in less than an hour."

Cole opened his mouth. Phoebe touched his arm, and he nodded. "Yeah. Well, I guess . . . I guess we'll see you around?"

Olivia responded with a too bright smile. "Sure. I'll see you guys." She turned away and headed for the door. A quick glance back at the couple revealed Phoebe possessively clutching Cole's arm. "Bye."

The moment she closed the door behind her, Olivia took a shuddering breath. And allowed the tears to finally stream from her eyes, as she made her way back to the elevator.

THE END 


End file.
